


Sheith Ideas Dump

by BlackNatsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angel Keith (Voltron), Angel Shiro (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Fey King Shiro, Galra Emperor Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gen, I'll probably add more tags as I go, Krolia stays, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Underage, Omega Keith (Voltron), Prince Shiro, Selkie Keith, Sugar Daddy Shiro (Voltron), Tex Lives, Unicorn Keith, Witch Keith (Voltron), [man] is barely mentioned, and because of that keith isn't an only child, and they're not actually cats, but it was an accident, kosmo is his familiar, season 8? don't know her, swan shiro, the cats aren't, tired college student Keith, you should probably be careful when borrowing anything from Coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNatsuki/pseuds/BlackNatsuki
Summary: Drabbles and One Shots of Sheith story ideas and prompts, all up for adoption!





	1. Intro

Ok, so, I have a lot of fic ideas….but I’m not a writer. I draw, I don’t write. I was perfectly content just letting the idea’s bounce around in my head and never see the light of day, but due to the amount of “free” time I had at work, unlimited access to Google Documents, and not able to do much else, I decided to put my ideas in a document.

I didn’t really know how many ideas I had floating around in my head until I actually put them down into words. And, after seeing them all, I thought to myself, “Okay, I have all this and even more to write, what am I going to do with all of this?” Then I thought, “Hey, I have an ao3 account, I could just post these there for other people to adopt!”

So here you go people, a bunch of prompts and ideas ready for adoption!

Just a few things to note before you read what I have to offer. As I said before, I draw, I do not write. Plus, I have no beta for this. So everything you read is going to be me just spewing words with very little editing. There is almost no dialogue, and whatever dialogue there is, is probably every stilted and clunky.

Some of the prompts are actually pretty lengthy, while others are only a few sentences long.

Most everything is based off of writing prompts, tumblr posts, ideas floating around tumblr and twitter and pre-existing fics. While I will give credit where it’s due, very few of these will actually have links to what inspired them. Writing-Prompts on tumblr has so many that it’s hard to find the one that inspired which particular idea. Other Tumblr posts are either lost in my timeline or have been deleted. Ideas I see floating around are general, with more than one person posting about it so impossible to credit to one person or blog. Ideas based on fics will more likely have a name and author, as they’re much easier to find.

Most everything will be Sheith. A few might be Keith and Kuro, or maybe Keith with Shirogane twins or Shiro with the Kogane twins. Basically, it’s all just Sheith.

Since I can’t really stomach heavy angst and rape, most of what I write will be on the lighter end of things. (Though whoever adopts what is free to write it out however they want.) Still, there may be a few things mentioned that would turn people away, so mind the warnings I put at the start of the chapters.

Season 8 doesn’t exist and [man] is barely mentioned in the footnotes like the recolored background character that he is.

I think that about covers everything, so without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Shiro proposes and it doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sheith) Takes place in the season that doesn't exist.

The day it happened wasn’t anything special, though maybe it was. Shiro had been overwhelmed with pride for Keith, after they had just come from a successful, if haroing, battle. The mood among the bridge and paladins was light and the adrenaline was still high when the question burst from Shiro’s mouth without thought.

“Will you marry me, Keith?”

Silence fell in shock at the out of the blue question. Shiro instantly grew tense; he had not meant to say that. Why did he say that? No, he knew why but…

“Did you really just ask me that?” Keith’s voice broke the silence. The tone was neutral, but the undertone of anger could still be clearly heard. “Did you seriously just propose to me? After-after all this time of silence. After all this time you’ve been doing your absolute best to keep as far away from me as possible. All this time - ever since I told you I loved you, you’ve done everything to avoid me.” 

More of the anger bleed through until Keith’s voice was dripping with it. He wasn’t yelling, but he was practically growling now and seemed to have completely forgotten that he and Shiro had an audience. No one was going to speak up and risk being the new focus of Keith’s ire, not when it seemed like the volcano of frustration and hurt finally erupted, the lava bursting forth and willing to burn anything in its path.

“At first I just let you have your space because you literally came back from the dead and needed time to adjust, but even after that, when we got back to Earth. I almost died, I was in a coma for days, was in the hospital for weeks, and not once did you visit. Not. Once. Stupidly, I waited for you that last day, when you told us to spend time with our loved ones and you never showed. And despite living on a ship with only so much space and despite seeing you almost every day, we never talk and you brushed off every attempt I’ve made. Do you remember the last conversation we’ve had, Shiro? Do you? Because I do. It was months and months ago, back on the cloning facility when you were being controlled by Haggar and don’t even try to say you don’t remember what happened because I know you do. I remember that conversation clearly. You said you should have abandoned me, just like my parents, who saw that I was broken and worthless and that you should have seen it too.”

Shiro winced. Several of the crew were resolutely looking at their screens. Some were glancing side to side as if looking for an escape. Some looked like they swallowed a lemon, trying not to side eye the captain. 

Shiro opened his mouth, tried to defend himself, if only a little but couldn’t as he came to the gut wrenching realization that Keith was right. During the trip to earth, everything he said to Keith was directed to the other paladin’s as well. And after arriving on earth Shiro hadn’t talked to Keith outside of meetings. Shiro felt his insides turning into lead.

“At the time, I didn’t give what you said any thought. You were being controlled, you would never say something like that if you were yourself. You made a promise once, that you would never give up on me. That you would never abandon me.

“And then you did. Immediately after I bore my heart to you, immediately after I freed you from Haggar, you abandoned me. I told you I loved you and you left. And now, after months of abandonment, you suddenly ask to marry me?

“I wonder if that’s how you show love. You and Adam were in love and you constantly left him for the stars. I tell you I love you and you leave right after. Is that how you show love Shiro? Abandonment and neglect? Because if that’s the case then no. My answer is no, I refuse to be in a relationship where the only time you think of me is when you need a staying-alive life hack and then ignore that I exist the rest of the time. I love you Shiro, but I deserve far better than that bullshit. Do you have any meetings this afternoon?”

Surprised by the sudden change in topic and still reeling from the rest, Shiro could only stammer, “I-uh, may-”

“Cancel them. We’re going to have dinner and we’re going to actually talk and you’re not getting out of this. I’m quite sure, oh great Captain, that the Atlas can survive without you for one evening. You’re going to explain to me what the hell you’ve been thinking and if I find your excuse good enough we can work on being friends again, otherwise you can kiss my ass goodbye. Though, judging by how things have been lately, there wouldn’t be much of a difference would there? Hunk, if you wouldn’t mind being in charge of the food? And Veronica, reserve one of the observation decks, if you can.”

He got two affirmative “yes sir’s” before cutting off the comms and heading toward the lions hangers. The other lions didn’t move and everyone was silent until Lance spoke up.

“You fucked up big time, Shiro.”

“That was... enlightening.” Allura.

“I’ll get started on the menu.” Hunk.

“What the fuck, Shiro?” Pidge.

The paladin’s had a few more choice words amongst themselves as they made their way to the hanger while the bridge crew members began to murmur to each other. Shiro could only stand frozen as he looked at where Keith’s comm signal had been.

“Captain, I have an observation room booked for you and the Black Paladin for the rest of the evening. The Yellow Paladin messaged me saying that dinner will be at 1800 and he will be serving...I’m not exactly sure what that is but he says it’s the Black Paladins favorite.” Veronica’s voice sounded far too loud, but maybe that was just him. “It might be several hours from now, but I suggest you go ahead and collect yourself and get ready for tonight, sir. We can take care of things here.”

It was an obvious dismissal and she didn’t necessarily have the rank to do so, but Shiro was glad for the chance to just get away for a while. (Even though “getting away” was what caused this problem in the first place) He turned and left the bridge without a word, barely paying attention to his surroundings, his mind full of everything Keith had spilled out to him, his heart constricted with thorns, his insides full of iced lead, his legs numb to the steps he was taking.

He jolted when a hand landed firmly on his shoulder. Shiro looked over to see the grim faced Iverson.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?”

Iverson let out a huff, “Boy, I’m not the one who needs some help right now.”

Shiro grimaced and Iverson sighed. [insert conversation here] Iverson gave him some encouraging words as well as some food for thought.

Shiro went to his room (on the same floor but different hallways of the paladin’s (Keith’s) rooms), took a shower to freshen up, dried and fussed over his hair in a way he hasn’t in ages (not since his first few dates with Adam, not since his dates after he accidentally saw engagement rings on Adams PDA), then opened his closet and spread out his clothes on his bed.

Shiro immediately dismissed his captain uniform and his Atlas space suit. Walking into such a personal conversation while wearing work clothes would put everything on the wrong foot and considering how sour everything already was Shiro had no room to make mistakes right now. Unfortunately, this didn’t leave him with a lot of clothing options. Civilian clothing wasn’t really a high priority on a battleship heading to war so all Shiro had was two black pants, a black shirt, a gray shirt, and an offwhite jacket with the Garrison logo. (If all of his old clothes had been anonymously sent to Keith’s room, well…)

Shiro put the jacket back. He didn’t want any hint of his work showing during dinner. Which left him with the two pants and shirts, and you would think that it would be an easy pick but Shiro just stood there for at least five minutes wondering if he should wear the black or gray shirt.

The shock of everything had started to wear off and now Shiro was starting to feel all the guilt and pain. Thinking about the undisguised hurt and anger in Keith’s voice was a stab in the heart. He had his reasons for pulling away but he didn’t realise how much he had pulled away from Keith and how much he hurt his dearest friend and he couldn’t say that what he had done was justified.

Shiro had never meant to hurt Keith but it seemed that was all he was able to do lately.

It was at this point that Matt let himself in without so much as knocking, not caring or just pointitly not noticing that Shiro was only wearing a towel. Shiro himself was too strung out to care. Matt just took one look at the scene in front of him before striding over and picking up the black shirt and pants and throwing them at Shiro. 

“You’re overthinking this, though from what I heard from my sister, you probably have a right to this time. So,” he plops down on Shiro’s bed “What’s this I hear about our favorite desert kitty bearing his heart to you and you leaving him high and dry?”

“Matt, please not now.” Came Shiro’s muffled voice as he put the shirt on.

“Look, I’m not going to jump you for it, mostly anyway that was kind of an ass move no matter which way you look at it, but I also know you’re kind of a mess of a person and I doubt you want to go to Keith in the state you’re in.”

Shiro, now fully dressed, sighs as he sits next to Matt. “I don’t know what to tell you Matt.”

“Well, I hope you have some idea, because you’re going to have to tell Keith something in a couple of hours.”

“I just - I never wanted to hurt him.”

“Bit too late for that. I just have one question for you: do you love him back? I know that’s probably a dumb question since you litteraly proposed but considering your actions lately, it’s kinda an important question. Do you love him?”

The question hung heavy in the air and stole the breath from Shiro’s lungs before he could answer. “I do. God, Matt, I do.”

“Then why pull away? He confessed his love for you and you love him. Your feelings are the same so why did you pull away?” 

[insert conversation with Matt here]

[skip to later]

Shiro stood nervously outside the observation room door. He had arrived just as Hunk was leaving and had gotten a pat on the arm and a soft “Good luck.” Shiro had yet to hear anything judgemental from Hunk but there was a certain sharpness to his eyes that made Shiro’s stomach twist. It was a short exchange and Hunk was gone in a tic leaving Shiro alone in the hallway with only his nerves and his thoughts to keep him company. Staring at the door, Shiro took a few deep breaths to ease his mind and settle his nerves before stepping forward, the automatic doors opening with a low whooshing sound.

Observation decks generally didn’t have much in them, which made the rectangular table all the more obvious. The table for two had a white cloth draped over it and the wooden chairs had white cushions on the back and seat, a homey commodity that he didn’t even know they had stored on the Atlas. Spread out on the table were plates and cutlery, the food - Keith’s favorite, as Veronica said - already artfully presented on the plates, a loaf of sweet bread with a cup of butter on the side, and two glasses of water. The center of the table had alien tea light candles providing ambience. To the side of the table was a dinner cart with cups and dessert plates, a clear pitcher with water, another clear pitcher that Shiro could see had Keith’s favorite tea, a bottle of alien wine and a plate of assorted desserts, most of them also Keith’s favorites.

Keith hadn’t arrived yet, so Shiro went to one of the chairs and pulled it out for him before going to the other chair. He internally debated over whether to sit and wait or wait until Keith arrived before seating but before he could think too much on it the door behind him opened.

It was Keith, dressed casually in form fitting dark blue jeans, black shirt and red jacket. Distantly, Shiro was charmed at how Keith always wore red jackets when he could get away with it, but mostly he was trying to remember how to breathe properly. Keith made to step in but stumbled as his wolf shoved his head in between Keith’s legs and the doorframe in an effort to follow.

“No buddy, no, you stay outside.” Keith said firmly as he gently pushed the giant mound of fur out of the room. The wolf whined and stared beseechingly at Keith. The man sighed and knelt to his companion, saying something too low to hear from where he was standing. Shiro shifted nervously as he waited. Soon enough the wolf laid down and Keith stood up making his way back into the room, closing the door behind him. He didn’t exactly march to the table as he would to war, however there was a sureness to his gait that reminded Shiro of when Keith was about to head to a battle, simulated or otherwise, and he hated it. He hated that whatever was between them had deteriorated to the point that Keith felt the need to get into that sort of mentality in order to have a “talk” with him.

“I pulled out a seat for you.” He managed to choke out, gesturing to the chair. Keith let out a hum as he sat down, Shiro claiming his own chair as well.

Nothing was said at first as Keith immediately started eating his food and giving only one word responses whenever Shiro tried to start small talk. Eventually he exhausted topics that weren’t work related - and Shiro cringed a little at how little time that took, he really did do nothing but work - and they dined in silence for several long minutes.

Bread was eaten, plates were picked clean, drinks were refiled and dessert was devoured. Hunk was a divine chef and Shiro had to admit he outdid himself this time, though he knew it was more to butter up Keith and ease his temper than anything else.

It was only when all the food was gone that Keith said anything. “You hurt me, Shiro.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is not going to cut it, Shiro.” For the first time the whole dinner, Keith was looking at him, anger in his eyes. “I crossed the universe for you. I’ve fought for you. I’ve almost died for you. I never gave up on you. And you left me without a single word. And there was nothing I could do about it because you would brush me off every time I tried to talk to you. And that hurt. It hurt so much. I gave you everything Shiro, and then you just...threw me away. I’ve even heard rumors of you getting friendly with one of your crew members and I know I shouldn’t listen to rumors but the thought of you hooking up with someone after I gave you my heart and finding out about second-hand hurt so much. I-”

Keith let out a choke, looking seconds away from crying. Shiro had never seen Keith cry before. Not once. Not from the bullying at the Garrison, not from the war. Seeing him on the verge of tears now, knowing it was his fault, made Shiro want to throw up.

“I love you Shiro. And it hurt so, so much. I already told you how I felt, but you never said anything, you only pulled away. And I thought - I thought “This is it. He doesn’t - doesn’t feel the same and I ruined everything.” And then you just...propose to me out of nowhere!”

Keith gave a wet laugh, though there was no humor in it. He put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes and Shiro wondered if he was wiping away tears.

Shiro stayed silent, listening and watching as the person he cared for more than the universe fell apart in front of him.

“Why, Shiro? Please just tell me why. I’m not asking you to love me or anything, I just want an explanation. I deserve that much at least, so please. Tell me why.”

It was silent for a moment before Shiro spoke.

“I-I, god I’m so sorry, Keith, I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. But I wound up hurting you more than I ever imagined and I’m so sorry because you deserve so much better than that.

“The truth is...I was just so scared. I almost lost you. You could have died at the cloning facility because you refused to let go. That battle with Sendak was so touch and go and after you fell to Earth? I pulled you out of Black and you had lost so much blood and quintessence and you were so still. They couldn’t give you any blood transfusions because of your hybrid nature and I was so scared you were going to die on the table. The whole time, I was powerless; I couldn’t do anything. You were willing to put everything on the line for me and you’ve come so close to death so many times, I was scared that your loyalty to me would get you killed someday and it would be all my fault. I couldn’t live with that. 

“Adam is dead, I’m sure you know. And I know that his death is not my fault, but a part of me still feels like he’s dead because of me. And while I know what we had is long gone but he was still someone who was important to me once and it hurts to think I was the cause of his death. But if you were to die now, today, tomorrow, next week? That would break me.

“And I was scared about how you felt, too, because I didn’t know if it was brotherly or romantic and I was terrified to ask. I love you, Keith. I can’t pinpoint where it started or how it developed, not really, but I love you and the thought of you only seeing me as a brother - I didn’t want to think about it. I didn’t want to confess because if I did and you didn’t return my feelings I know that you still would have tried to be my friend. But I didn’t want to be “just friends” anymore. And I was scared that no matter how hard we tried what I felt would eventually tear us apart.

“So I avoided it all. Like a coward, I stuck my head in the sand, thinking “We’ll talk about it later.” I kept thinking “later, later” and I didn’t realize. I was so caught up in my fear I didn’t see that I was losing you.

“I love you, Keith, even though I know it really doesn’t seem like it. I didn’t mean to propose out of nowhere like that but for some reason my heart to mouth filter just didn’t catch it. I love you and from the bottom of my heart I wanted to say those words. I don’t expect you to say “yes” to me asking you to marry me but...will you say “yes” to us trying to be us again?”

Silence descended upon them again. While Shiro had been talking he had moved his hands to his lap but hadn’t looked up from the table. The silence stretched on and Shiro became more nervous as time passed.

Shiro nearly jumped to attention when Keith suddenly took in a full body deep breath. Keith exhaled and bore his eyes into Shiro’s.

“I can...understand your reasoning, at least a little bit. But it’s still not fair. It’s still months and months of silent hurt and you can’t take that back Shiro.

“But I do understand and I want to forgive you. But I can’t. I can’t forgive you for months of pain over a few minutes of pretty words. I’m willing to forgive you but you have to work for it.” 

[insert hopeful ending with happily married Sheith epilogue (plus Allura’s alive because fuck that ending)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Shiro: By the way, where did you hear a rumor about me and some crew member? Because I can confirm that nothing is going on with anyone besides you.
> 
> Keith: I don’t know, around? From what I heard, it was some bridge crew member, one of the human ones.
> 
> Shiro: Do you think they were talking about me and Veronica? Besides Mitch, she’s the one I spend the most time with.
> 
> Keith: No, not her. Some guy, not Iverson. Everyone knows that Veronica has a thing going on with Axca. Except for Lance, of course.
> 
> Shiro: Wait, what? Really?
> 
> Keith: And you too, apparently.


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith were private people so it’s no surprise that no one knew they were dating or engaged. It was certainly entertaining when Shiro went to work with a wedding ring.

It’s not like they tried to keep their relationship a secret or anything. They just felt no need to actually tell anybody about it. It was a natural progression of their friendship and their friends thought they had been dating for ages anyway.

When Shiro proposed, it was a quiet affair, generally speaking. Shiro and Keith had already talked about getting married, but neither had actually popped the question yet. Shiro had reached out to their friends for advice. Hunk and Allura had good ideas, though Allura’s were much more extravagant than Hunks. Coran’s ideas had many words that Shiro didn’t know. He listened to Lance’s ideas and shot them all down (Keith would probably kill him if he “appreciated Keith’s Texan heritage” like Lance suggested). Pidge was the most helpful of the bunch, taking it upon herself to hack into both their schedules and book them a week long vacation (though Shiro suspected that she had some help in regards of the vacation destination, if the smug look from Veronica was anything to go by).

It was during the vacation, in the privacy in a reserved dining room, that Shiro got on his knee and proposed. It was a simple ring, a hardy silver metal mined from Daibazzal and molded into a slim ring with a ruby from Earth inlaid at the widest point. Shiro himself had a matching ring made of gold from Earth with a black gem from Daibazzal.

True, it was a bit much for engagement rings and they wore them on chains around their necks instead of on their fingers. Keith worked too much with his hands and was afraid of breaking it and Shiro liked the idea of his ring over his heart, matching Keith.

A year went by and no one knew of the engagement nor of the private wedding they were planning. At first, Allura talked about a grand wedding, pulling out all the stops for them and Shiro thought it would be good for morale and publicity, but Keith put his foot down. It was their wedding meant for them, not the universe. If the Garrison and the rest of the universe wanted a show they could make their own, but it wasn’t going to be their wedding. Shiro agreed in a heartbeat.

It was a bit more difficult to plan the wedding than the vacation, if only because it was harder to get everyone off at the same time. Krolia and Kolivan were important figures of Daibazzal and couldn’t leave at the drop of a hat; same situation with Allura and Coran on Altea. Hunk always had something going on, either helping the Coalition with diplomatic dinners, exploring new cultures and cuisines, working with Pidge on her creations, or helping Keith with equipment and supplies for his humanitarian efforts. Pidge bounced from one end of the universe to the other, practically the Princess of the Olkari as she spearheaded the technological advancement across the universe. Lance was either on Earth or Altea, helping Humans rebuild from Sendak's destruction and helping reintroduce the Altean’s back to the universe.

Needless to say, all the former paladin’s and their families were busy people and getting them all in one place at the same time outside the yearly meetup, without the press descending upon them, was a small nightmare.

But everything worked out in the end. They had a small ceremony in Allura’s Private Royal gardens. Almost everyone had to leave the same day to go back to work the next day, but Shiro and Keith were granted two weeks off for the honeymoon.

With wedding rings made of luxite, Keith had no problem wearing his ring on his finger without breaking it, and Shiro happily mirrored him, proudly wearing his wedding ring for all to see.

Kieth wore gloves, or space suits, so no one actually saw his ring. Shiro, on the other hand, stopped wearing gloves ages ago, so when he went to work two weeks later, his ring caught people's attention. When he confirmed that it was a wedding ring and not just a ring he put on his ring finger, it sent everyone in a titsy.

Later on during an interview, with only Shiro, Keith and Matt in attendance, the interviewer asked about “the sudden marriage that blindsided everyone” and “who was the lucky person?” causing the three in attendance to laugh and for Keith to say “Wow, if you didn’t notice anything at all and you think you actually have to ask, you clearly don’t deserve an answer. I mean, it’s really kind of obvious.” When an inquiry about Keith’s statement was directed at Shiro, all he said was “Guess.” Matt was unavailable, too busy laughing to answer anymore questions.

The paladin’s entertained themselves a bit, watching people guess. Naturally, a lot of people guessed the Paladins, with Keith and Allura being top contenders, despite Alluras public relationship with Lance. A lot of people also guessed some members of the Atlas crew.

Despite many people’s best attempts, no one managed to catch Shiro in a compromising situation with anyone (Shiro knew this was because the Holts and Keith were running interference). After some time, some people questioned if it was even real.

After a year or two later, once it seemed that the Atlas was going to be grounded, Shiro resigned and joined Keith in his humanitarian efforts. It was at this time that someone finally managed to get a picture of the two of them kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [man] had been trying to flirt with Shiro for some time. Shiro had no clue and just saw him as a work friend. Keith had no idea. It was a slap to the face to [man] when Shiro walked in one day, proudly wearing a wedding ring and treating [man] like he always had.


	4. Keith, The Last Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the unicorn and Shiro is the prince. When Shiro dies from the Red Bull, Keith brings him back and inadvertently bonds their souls together. Shiro is still mortal but Keith can find every reincarnation of him. Over the years, Keith learned to control the ability to change into human form.
> 
> OOC Keith, obviously, he’s an immortal unicorn
> 
> (Sheith, both romantic and platonic)
> 
> No dialogue

Keith didn’t mean to bind his soul to Shiro’s. When he tried to bring Shiro back to life after falling to the Red Bull, he only meant to revive him. However, magic is a wild thing and beings like unicorns who are made of magic don’t practice the human art of control. They are magic and they are as free as magic and so it stands to reason that sometimes things...happen.

Binding his immortal soul to Shiro’s mortal one is one of those things, apparently.

It didn’t really bother him; as a unicorn, not much bothered him at all. A part of him - the human part, he was sure - was even a bit happy to have that connection. But still, Keith left, only stopping and looking back long enough to see Shiro try to stand and making eye contact with Keith. Then Keith turned back around, following his brothers and sisters trails back to the forests, Shiro’s calls for him fading with every step.

He turned back once, later, and found the group camped near a trail and Keith spoke with the wizard one last time and he stood by Shiro’s sleeping form, whispering to his ears and his dreams that they would meet again in his forest, in this life and the next and the next. Shiro woke only to catch a glimpse of his retreating tail in the dawn.

Keith went back to his forest and went back to his life before but now he liked to watch the man trails a bit more and he occasionally skirted the edge of the forest to better catch the scent of the world outside on the winds.

There were two other unicorns in his forest now, their own having been taken over by man. Outwardly, the three of them appeared the same but he was different from them, changed by his time as a human, and they knew it but didn’t begrudge him for it, even if they didn’t understand it.

Proof of this change was his...experiments. Keith tried to take human form again, though he wasn’t quite sure why he felt the desire to try at all (a part of him knew why). Shifting from unicorn to human was tricky and shifting back was even trickier.

Once he felt confident in his ability, Keith left his forest and walked to the nearest village. He didn’t know why he wanted to go on the trip or why he wanted to interact with the humans instead of just watching hunters and travelers while hidden in the foliage.

(He knew why he did these things, he just wasn’t fully ready to accept that yet, which was silly really, things either ‘were’ or ‘were not.’ He suspected it had something to do with the regret he had learned to feel, as well as the love.)

The humans had mixed reactions to him arriving in their village. He could hear it. He could see it. Some looked at him in amazement and awe, whispering about the gracefulness of his stride and the beauty of his perfect face with his exotic white hair and purple eyes, the only thing marring his figure was the burn on his cheek from the Red Bull and even that still managed to look lovely. Some watched him warily, cautious of the strange new person that appeared from the forest with inhuman beauty and elegance and white clothing that never stained and eyes that always reflected the forest instead of the world in front of them.

Even pretending to be a human, he was still different but it didn’t bother Keith in the slightest. He just enjoyed wandering the village and playing with the children who came to him. And then he would return to his forest for a time and return to the village to play with the children only to find them grown up a little, and he would return to his forest again before coming back to the village to see the children aged more, again and again but Keith didn’t mind as there were always more children who wanted to play.

One day, Keith caught a familiar scent in the wind, one that made the human part of his heart sing and so he followed it, shifting to human once more as he approached the village. He strolled through the farms and fields, head held high and steps sure and graceful as ever as he headed towards a small house nestled between the village proper and the farmlands surrounding it.

Sitting on a chair outside, as though waiting, was Shiro. Face wrinkled and body scared, his figured showed the 40 plus years it had been since the two had last seen each other, but Keith did not care, for Shiro’s soul was still the same and his storm gray eyes were just as bright as they had been years ago and Keith still loved him. And as Shiro smiled and said his name and welcomed Keith with open arms, Keith knew that Shiro still loved him too.

They talked for some time, Shiro telling stories of his adventures and life as a hero of the land while Keith talked of the goings-on in the forest and his experience in the human village. They talked and ate and slept and Keith stayed for a time before returning to the forest. Shiro did not call for him as he left this time, knowing that Keith would come back. Or he himself would go to the forest.

And for a short while, their life was like that. Keith would go with Shiro when he went on errands and Shiro would watch as Keith played with the children. The pair of them got odd looks, one of them being an inhuman entity that had not aged in the 20 years he had been around and the other was an old man whose named matched the one told in stories of a hero. Some days, Shiro would journey into the forest and he and Keith would wander through the trees observing the beauty of the growth and life and death around them.

However, this time together was short-lived. Shiro was old and the wounds from his adventuring life were catching up to him and soon enough he passed away.

He had a modest funeral, having managed to charm and befriend a number of people. None of them noticed the hidden unicorn watching the proceedings a distance away. Only once the funeral was over and only a few stragglers stayed behind did Keith finally approach the grave. He paid no mind to the humans that stared slack-jawed at his gleaming white coat, long pointed horn, and scar caressing his cheek and instead gazed down at the mound of dirt that the body of Shiro now lay under.

Had it been any other creature of the earth and any other unicorn, the unicorn would have simply moved on, the death of the human being nothing more than a natural occurrence of the world. But Shiro was the human that died and Keith was a unicorn that had been tainted with human nature and he loved in a way no other unicorn could. And so as he stood over the grave, Keith mourned.

(After Keith left the grave, no one in the village saw him again. The humans that saw him at the grave that day told others, and though their words were waved away (unicorns didn’t exist after all), they noticed that the strange white-haired man never appeared again and humans love to talk and invent stories and many years later the village would have a local folktale of the Villager who loved the Unicorn to his dying day, not to be confused with the regions bardic story of the Unicorn that fell in love with a pure-hearted Prince and saved him from a beast of fire.)

(The story continues. Every now and then, Keith leaves the forest to travel the world, his forest taken care of by the other unicorns that live there. Keith finds the reincarnations of Shiro, sometimes the love is romantic, sometimes the love is platonic, but it doesn’t bother Keith because he loves Shiro no matter what and he shares a deeper connection with Shiro than any human lover ever will.

He learns to be a bit more human along the way and he becomes more stubborn than any other unicorn and has a bit of a sharp tongue too, which is the closest thing a unicorn can get to having a temper.

The story continues on to Voltron canon, though naturally, things are very different. Keith is not related to Krolia, though he is friends with her and Tex. What’s Keith’s position in the Garrison? Is he even in the Garrison? Don’t know. His relationship with others is a bit different due to his mostly serene personality. Do Tex and Krolia know he’s a unicorn? Yes. Does Shiro? Most likely. Do the other members of Voltron find out? Eventually. Do I know where I’m going with this AU? Not a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: Keith finds it funny that he(or Shiro) winds up piloting the Red lion.)


	5. The Selkie and the Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sheith) (based off a tumblr post about swans)

Keith’s seal skin was stolen and is now being forced to live on land with the man that stole it. Every day he goes to the lake in the nearby park where a bevy of swans live. While swans are normally aggressive creatures, they seem to notice that Keith isn’t human and have no problem coming up to him. One in particular seems quite fond of him.

One day, the swan in question shifts and changes into a man with a large build, white hair and a scar across his nose.

“Why do you sit here so sadly every day?” He asks

“I like to watch you swim across the water. I just wish I could do the same.”

“Then join us for a swim. I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind.”

“I wish I could but I can’t. Without my seal skin, if I tried to swim I would merely drown.”

The man frowns. “I’ve heard tales of those whose skin is stolen to trap them in human form. Is that what happened to you?”

A fire burns in Keith’s eyes. “Yes.”

Later, Keith lures his captor to the lake where he gets attacked by a flock of swans. Keith takes his skin and freedom back and gets a swan boyfriend.

(Not sure who the rest of the swans are. On one hand, they could be Allura, Alfor, Lotor, Melenor, and whoever else has white hair. On the other hand, all the swans could be white-haired Shiro’s.)


	6. A Little bit More (Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one reality, more scouts came shortly after Keith was born and Krolia had to leave before he could remember her. In another reality, the scouts come much later, giving the family more time - and Keith more siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would only post two chapters today, and here I am posting a third. This should be the last one until Monday!

Tex - Father and firefighter-now-mechanic. He was part of the nearby towns firefighter crew, but after a close call that sparked a “discussion” with Krolia, he decided to retire and works at the towns mechanic store now. While he loved his work as a firefighter, he had a growing family to think about and a wife that couldn’t actually go out and get a job like everyone else. But he couldn’t handle being at the station and sitting behind a desk so he went to the mechanic shop instead. He gets paid well enough, he gets to do something with his hands and his family is taken care of so he’s pretty happy with the change.

Krolia - Mother and Online Editor(or another online job from home). After a few years and a couple of kids, it became apparent that no one was going to show up soon and Krolia needed to start making long term plans. Luckily, thanks to the world of online jobs, Krolia was able to get a stay-at-home job as an online editor (though it took some self-studying and a bit of hacking and forging documents to get the job. Nothing a top agent from an ancient spy network couldn’t handle). 

When not working, Krolia spends her time teaching the kids how to fight, hack into any computer, create simulations, cook, read and write in galran, hunt, and forage, take care of the house and yard, and mind their manners. 

Keith - the oldest child and the most human-looking one, despite being an almost carbon copy of their mom. His temperament is not as bad as canon and he’s more likely to smile and laugh, but he’s still an awkward bean introvert who still has some trouble connecting to people and catching social cues. 

Since there are seven mouths to feed and Tex and Krolia only earn so much, Keith stood up as the responsible eldest child and takes whatever small jobs he can, like mowing peoples’ yard in the spring and summer, watering plants, raking leaves in the fall, walking dogs, washing cars, things like that. He also tries to watch over and take care of his siblings when his parents are too busy to. He watched over Keira a lot growing up.

With encouragement from his parents, Keith is actually a really good artist. He’s won several competitions in the schools' art programs and he makes and sells prints online. He prefers to make digital art over painting and drawing.

He does still go to the Garrison and still becomes friends with Shiro. He’s still in the fighter pilot classes but he also takes medical classes.

Yorak - younger than Keith by 2 years, he looks far more galran. He has Tex’s build and Krolia’s height, dark lilac skin, black hair, black-furred tail, and Krolia’s ears. His eyes are distinctly human though.

Yorak adores Keith and looks up to him a lot. In an effort to be just as responsible as Keith and help the family (and because he can’t go out in public) he spends the most time out of his sibling's hunting and taking care of the garden.

Also like Keith, he has a love for art, though instead of drawn pictures he does carved rock art. Considering where they live, they have no shortage of rocks.

Keira* - Yorak’s twin sister. Like Keith, she looks like a mini human version of Krolia. She actually looks more like her due to the black to purple gradient in her hair, her cheek stripes, and her vibrant purple eyes. She’s even smaller than Keith and even though she’s healthy, she tends to get sick easily.

While none of the children are coddled very much, due to her weaker immune system the others tend to hover over Keira which she can’t stand. However, while stuck in bed from whatever she caught this time, she has plenty of time to study and becomes the best at tactics, hacking and simulations. Simulations are the best since she basically learned how to make her own video games.

She has the shortest temper of the bunch and is the most sarcastic too. She will also deck anyone who tries to hurt or badmouth her family. She’s closest to Krolia, Keith, Yorak and Tervek since they’ve been there the most (no offense Tex, your children still love you).

Tervek* - younger than Keith by 4 years. He looks like an actual cross between Tex and Krolia. Doesn’t have a slim runners build like Krolia but isn’t a bag of muscle like Tex either, with a slimmer jawline than Tex but not the fine, almost delicate features that Krolia, Keith and Keira share. He has lilac skin with Krolia’s cheek stripes and black to purple hair. His ears are pointed but without the extra on the bottom, making them look like an elfs.

He has a cool personality that hides how rash and impulsive he can be. Absolutely loves the outdoors and traveling and animal watching, sometimes bringing home injured animals, not to eat them but to heal them. Krolia, Keith and/or Yorak usually help him. He loves Animal Planet and Discovery Channel and has been trying to convince his parents into getting a pet for years. They’re actually not opposed to the idea, they just worry about the upkeep of having a pet and having another mouth to feed. Eventually Tervek winds up bringing home a puppy that he saved and after he nurses them back to health, the family is too attached.

Mostly quiet, he does become outspoken when he’s passionate about something.

Akira - Tervek’s twin brother and is a mini Keith but with white hair. No one knows where the white hair came from. Well, Krolia does, white hair is uncommon in Galra but it does pop up every now and then and she herself had a grandfather with white hair.

Like Yorak, Akira adores Keith and tends to follow him around and copycat him. Keith tries to encourage him to get his own styles and likes, though stubbornness runs in the family.

-  
(idea 1: Krolia still leaves, but later than canon)

More scouts come when Keith is 14 and Krolia decides to leave. She leaves her knife with Keith. Keith is angry but understands why she’s doing what she’s doing. Keira and Tervek are devastated and angry, Yorak is upset and trying to hold it together and Akira is upset and doesn’t understand.

It’s a bit harder to make ends meet now, so when Keith goes to the Garrison (on scholarship and with Shiro’s help (because he still caught his attention with his great piloting)) he takes up a part-time job as a mechanic there and that’s how he truly meets and befriends Hunk. They talk about mechanics and cooking.

It mostly follows canon up until Keith rescues Shiro and the gang plus the Kogane family get yeeted into space.

(idea 2: the scouts never come and Krolia never leaves)

Pretty much the same as idea 1 only without the angst and with some more Shiro feels. The excuse the Koganes came up with as to why Krolia hardly ever leaves the house is that she has a sort of muscle disorder and that despite that she and Tex still manage to have a solid marriage with three kids (that the public know of). As someone who actually has a muscle disorder, Shiro is incredibly touched at how loving and supportive the family is of each other. When Keith finds out about Shiro’s illness, Shiro is so happy that nothing changes between them and attributes that to the environment he grew up in. (Later, though, the finds out that his mother is perfectly healthy and a galra and that Keith didn’t treat him any differently because Keith is Keith.)

(Mostly platonic and family feels all around with a hint of Sheith)

*I had no idea what to name these two. When I looked up Fem!Keith fic’s, Keira was the name I saw more than once. For Tervek, I wanted him to have a more galra name since the rest of the children have mostly human names. I found a fic with original galra characters and picked the first one that wasn’t a BOM.


	7. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short

Kieth is the local witch with 5 cats and a wolf. Shiro moved into town for “reasons” and is instantly smitten.

“So, are all the animals your familiars? Or that a myth made up for movies?”

“Well, the wolf is my familiar. The other five are old and are cats because they want to be.”

“...”

“I’m pretty sure Red thinks I’m her kitten.”


	8. Bad Latin Summons Demons, Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheith
> 
> based off a writing prompt
> 
> very, very short

Keith decides to take Latin for his language credits in college. While using an older book for study that he had gotten out of Coran’s library, Keith butchers some Latin and accidentally summons a demon. Keith, sleep-deprived and under-caffeinated, just looks at the possible hallucination and/or dream (he might have fallen asleep on his book (again)) and asks “Do you know how to speak Latin?”

Not much happens because Keith actually does fall asleep after a few minutes. The next morning he freaks out at finding a stranger in his apartment who is either into very realistic cosplay or actually a demon. Said demon politely introduces himself. 

“Good morning. We didn’t really get a chance to talk much last night, you seemed to be quite tired. I hope you’re feeling well-rested?”

“Wha- How- Who the fuck are you?”

“Language. Anyway, I’m Shiro, the demon you summoned last night to help you with your Latin. And you don’t have to worry about selling your soul or anything like that. Honestly, that’s so old fashioned and archaic.”

“...Okay, but first off, how the hell does butchered Latin summon demons?”


	9. The Accidental Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Keith could accidentally become the Galran Emperor. The funny thing is that Keith didn’t even realize it until years after the fact. (With a hint of Sheith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (something I read on Bland Voltron Headcanons on Tumblr (which you can read here: https://blandvoltronheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/186077155902) and my mind ran away with it)

No one is entirely sure if it started with Acxa in the Weblum or Keith leaving for the Blade or if it started with Lahn and usually, whenever anyone brings it up it starts a ridiculous debate with nunvil in hand and laughter all around. Keith just glares (“I am glaring, it’s not a pout, Shiro! Stop laughing!”) at them as he mutters under his breath that it was Lahn’s fault.

When Voltron and the Atlas managed to get Lahn’s alliance, no one really wanted to deal with the big, scary galra for multiple reasons. Most of the alien crew didn’t have the clearance or the desire to talk with a galra Warlord. While the humans on board were mostly neutral in regards to the Galra (thanks to campaigning and directing the hate at Sendak and not galra in general, promoting positive propaganda of the Blade, as well as a thorough screening done by Shiro and Victoria), Lahn cut an intimidating figure to humans who were still not used to talking to people so much taller than they were making many wary of him.

As such, Keith, the Leader of Voltron, member of and liaison for the Blades, VIP of the Atlas and the half-galra that earned Lahn’s alliance to begin with, took it upon himself to handle and direct Lahn and his forces. Much like with the Blades, Keith acted as a liaison between the Coalition and their new galran allies, only these fell under his direct authority.

Keith gave them duties to fulfill, both for the Coalition and for the galra themselves. Keith gave them missions and Lahn gave him reports. As time moved on, more Warlords allied themselves to the Coalition under Keith. Keith gave them orders, gave them order and when the war was over and Daibazaal was returned, it was under Keith’s command that they returned to recolonize their own planet.

It was a gradual thing. As the galra joined the Coalition, no one really wanted to deal with them, so Keith did. When someone had an issue with the galra, they went to Keith. When the galra had disputes among themselves, Keith took control to prevent infighting. When the galra tried to reorganize themselves, Keith with the help from Krolia and Kolivan, directed rebuilding efforts.

Commanders came to him with grievances and demands. The “nobility” came to him to try and kiss him up to get what they wanted. He did paperwork and went to meetings. Whenever Coalition Leaders contacted Daibazaal, they always asked for Keith and when the Coalition Leaders began what would become a yearly get-together gala, Keith would go to represent the galra.

A few years later, it was Daibazaal’s turn to hold a gala, with Keith acting as host. Just before entering the ballroom, Keith stopped and turned to Kolivan with an almost horrified look on his face.

“Kolivan. Did I accidentally become the Galra Emperor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a drink every time you see the word "galra"


	10. My Deamon is out of this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact #1: Everyone has a deamon. Fact #2: No one has ever seen Keith’s deamon. Fact #3: People can only be so far away from their deamon, a few feet maximum. Fact #4: Fact #3 apparently does not apply when you’re an alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short
> 
> Sheith

No one at the Garrison has seen Keith’s deamon. According to James Griffon, no one had seen his deamon at his last school either. Apparently, it is very small and shy, as evidenced by Keith occasionally petting the lump in his breast pocket. Some jealous cadets whisper that he has something with less desirable stereotypes like a spider or a rat. Some even mutter that he doesn’t even have one at all and that the pocket petting is just an act.

Keith knows that the last bit isn’t entirely incorrect. The lump in his pocket that he guards so fiercely is merely a few tissues wadded up around a rock. That doesn't mean he doesn’t have a deamon; he does, its just that their limit is several miles long at least, which is a good thing really. Keith has no idea how he could explain that his deamon is a blue, alien looking, teleporting wolf.


	11. Different, But The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one reality, Tex is a human and all the Altean’s are in Lotors Altean farm. In another reality, the Altean’s are the Marmora’s sister organization and Tex is an Altean alchemist. Despite being half Altean and half Galran and being born in space, Keith still manages to find himself on Earth with the Blue Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (White haired!Keith, Altean!Galran!Keith + same age!Sheith) (loosely based off of “Pride and Paladins” by ZenzaNightwing, though I haven’t read it in years)
> 
> No dialogue

Altean’s and Galran’s had been allies long before the formation of Voltron. When Zarkon started the war with Altea, there were actually many Galra who sided with Altea and helped smuggle and hide the Altean’s when Altea was destroyed.

Among them were the Noble Alchemists, powerful alchemists and mages of the royal court. With the destruction of Altea and the loss of the royal family, authority fell onto them.

One thing about the Noble Alchemists is that their power transferred down to their heir and over time their power accumulated. After 10,000 years, the current Noble Alchemists are incredibly powerful and are basically mortal gods. (The only reason they haven’t just killed Zarkon and Haggar instantly despite being so powerful is because the two are so well defended and Haggar is a menace. They wouldn’t be able to get to her without tipping their hand and then she would be able to escape and plan for another day and that’s the last thing anyone wants. Haggar my not be as powerful as the Nobles but she is slippery and cunning and that is her most dangerous asset.)

Tex is of the Koga Ne family, one of the Noble Alchemists. When Keith was born, Tex’s power transferred over to him (so, yes, Keith is OP AF here). Tex still has some power, that doesn’t just leave the previous heir entirely.

Keith, as well as other Altean Alchemists (not just Nobles), have been to Oriande.

One day, the base Keith is on is compromised and attacked. Mostly everyone escapes through a wormhole except for Keith, whose ship’s wing is shot and he falls into the wall of the wormhole, transporting him to the far reaches of the universe. He crash lands almost right on top of the Blue Lion on a planet called Earth.

After finding out the planet he landed on was a remote backwater planet with technology so underdeveloped there’s no way for him to leave, Keith decides to join the Garrison. Using his Alchemic knowledge, Keith becomes known as a prodigy, his inventions spearheading technology and space travel. (In one reality, it would have taken months for humans to get to Kurboros using human technology. In this reality, thanks to Keith’s meddling, they’re predicted to create a ship that can do the trip in only a few weeks, maybe even days. Still kinda slow even compared to basic shuttle ships in other parts of the universe, but he’s working with what he's got.)

Keith only joined the Garrison for the money and equipment they threw at him for his inventions. He sometimes plays around with the pilot simulators, showing that he’s also a phenomenal pilot but for the most part he’s the Garrison’s jewel engineer, their goose with the golden eggs. Since he’s a noble he did learn some diplomacy, which he uses to kiss up even though he hates it. Whatever it takes to get off this backwater planet and back into the fight with his family.

He didn’t expect to become so attached to Sam Holt and his family. And he certainly didn’t expect to fall head over heels for Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane.

Shiro and Adam are never a thing in this AU because he takes one look at Keith and instantly starts pinning. Adam and Matt are his suffering friends who have to watch his disaster gay ass and wonder how Keith has not noticed. (Matt says Keith’s an alien. No way a human would be able to miss such clear signs. Adam says that all of Keith’s brainpower is focused on science leaving him socially inept. They’re both kinda right.)

Shiro falls more in love when Keith doesn’t treat him any differently once he finds out about his muscle disease and instead uses his genius (Altean knowledge) to try and develop an actual cure.

Keith and Shiro are definitely dating by the time Kurboros comes around and are the Garrisons Golden power couple.

Things go mostly the same as cannon for the first season. Shiro, Sam and Matt go to Kurboros and get captured by the Galra for a year. Keith stays at the Garrison only because he hasn’t managed to make a “proper” ship yet. He comes across Katie being hauled out of Iverson’s office and convinces them to let him escort her out and “talk” to her, as he too suffered the loss of the Kurboros. He gets her to “apologize” to Iverson and then helps her create the fake ID of Pidge Gunderson.

Shiro crashes back to Earth, Keith and Pidge bust him out with Lance and Hunk tagging along, they yeet off into space with the Blue Lion and find Princess Allura.

(Note: Keith and Lance have a different relationship than in cannon. In cannon, they were the same age in the same field - piloting - which triggered Lance’s insecurity and competitive streak. In this AU, Keith is the same age as Shiro and in a different department - engineering - which would probably make him Hunks idol. The combination of his engineering and piloting skills in the simulator probably earns Lances admiration as well.) 

Keith keeps his identity as Altean and the existence of other Alteans a secret from Allura and Coran due to the fact that his knowledge is out of date. The last time he saw his people was when a base had been ambushed, after all, and he had no idea if they had been hunted down and eliminated or if they managed to hide.

Events are mostly the same or similar to cannon until they go to rescue Allura from Zarkon. Thace never manages to shut down the barrier and the Paladin’s get caught. Zarkon has them all brought to him. Using the opportunity handed to him on a silver platter, Keith uses his power to annihilate/assassinate Haggar and Zarkon, in that order, leaving nothing but ash. The whole thing lasted no more than a second. The Paladin’s are confused. Keith is elated and bitter because he finally managed to do what his family and people have been fighting for for 10,000 years and all it took was one goddamn second. So much death, all those people and planets lost, and so many years fighting and all it took was a second.

After that is dealing with the fall out. Lots of politics and world building. An empire can’t be dismantled overnight after all.

Checklist

Before Zarkon’s death

-Keith convinces Coran to keep a backup of Alfor. Seriously, keeping a backup of important documents is technology 101 and considering how old the castle is, it would only be a matter of time before something went wrong, even without the galra crystal corrupting the castles system.  
-While Shiro is asleep, Keith uses some alchemy to keep him in a peaceful sleep while he checks over Shiro’s arm. The whole thing gives off a feeling of corruption and Keith doesn’t trust anything made by Haggar. By looking it over, Keith managed to find and destroy some pretty nasty alchemy and programing.  
-The Paladin’s actually have to work at being a team beyond “we had a food goo fight, we can suddenly form Voltron now and have no problems again, ever.”  
-More team bonding, more Lion and Paladin bonding.

After Zarkon’s death

-Pidge still needs to find her family.  
-Keith gets reacquainted with his family and people.  
-Allura struggles with her hatred for the galra and the knowledge that the galra not only helped save her people, but that many have galran blood and that many Blades have Altean blood as well.  
-Allura also struggles with reaserting her power as princess to her people. To her, it had only been a short time since she last saw her people and she had been expected to rule them. Present Alteans’, however, have had 10,000 years to adjust to not having a royal family, instead answering to the Nobles, and aren’t so quick to view Allura as the ruling power.  
-Don’t know where Lotor fits in this, but he doesn’t have an Altean farm and he doesn’t suddenly go crazy and betray people. Let him have a good ending!  
-Shiro and Keith having a talk about the fact that his boyfriend is basically a royal demi-god that knew about the galra and never said anything.  
-Keith making Shiro a new arm.


	12. Prisoner of the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith was 14 he got abducted by the little grey men, which are the adolescents of the green men. However, before they could put him back, the ship got hijacked by the galra and Keith was taken prisoner. They quickly realized though that Keith was not only half galra, but that he was an Omega. And all Galran Omega’s are precious to the Empire, hybrid or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Shiro (Kashiiro) x Keith. Alpha Kashiiro/Kuro(n), Omega Keith.
> 
> Based off the original Galra!Shiro post on twitter that mentioned Keith was actually Shiro’s slave (I think, I don’t remember who the original poster was and I can’t find it)
> 
> I came up with Kashiiro (Ta[kashi Shiro]gane) in order to give him at least a somewhat original galra sounding name, especially since human Shiro will actually make an appearance later.
> 
> (Note that this au has Underage, non-con/dub-con and body modifications, and stockholm syndrome and grooming.)
> 
> No dialogue

Galra have the A/B/O dynamic and they highly value Omegas in their society; they’ve always been a war-like race, so the Omega’s ability to bring the next generation is held in high esteem. And though the empire looks down on hybrid galra, even a hybrid omega is still a blessing so long as they breed with a suitable galra.

Pure-bred galra omegas born in the empire have the luxury of being able to pick and choose whatever alpha they want, though most choose an alpha that’s either a commander or lieutenant. Hybrid omega’s, though, are servant class and are usually given to the best genetically matched commander or lieutenant as a gift. These omega are still treated extremely well but sometimes the fiery ones have to be “reeducated” to fit empire standards.

Keith was 14 and running away from an abusive foster home when he got abducted by the little gray men. The gray men are the kids/teenagers of the green men and generally just poke and prod pre-space faring races for fun. It’s normally pretty harmless and the kids put them back where they found them, but in this instance their ship was boarded by a galra ship. Keith was taken to be a slave and possibly fight in the arena, only for the examiners to find that not only was he half galra he was also omega.

Keith was cleaned and given an extensive medical scan for three reasons. 1) He is a hybrid of a species never seen before so they needed to know his biology to take care of him. 2) Check how fertile he is. There are some hybrids that are sterile. 3) Find a genetically suitable alpha match. The match they found was Kashiiro.

Kashiiro is the picture perfect Alpha. Big, even for a galra, strong and skilled with a sharp mind and charismatic to boot. It’s no wonder that he quickly rose up the ranks to commander and is even rumored to have received Zarkon’s favor.

Kashiiro is a bit of an oddball though, with at least half of his staff being hybrids and heavily enforcing an equality rule on his ship, claiming “the purity of the blood doesn’t matter.” With an awareness of what quintessence is, where it comes from, and that it isn’t an indefinite resource (at least, not with the way the galra are “farming” it) he has been subtly trying to find alternate resources and supplies. He also sees the horrors of what the Empire does and sympathises with the rebels and planets wanting their independence, but he is only one man and knows what would happen if he spoke up, so Kashiiro stays quiet, keeps his head down and goes along with his duties. (He is not a Blade in this though they will approach him later, probably. At least one of his subordinates is a Blade.)

When Kashiiro first gets Keith, he is too small and young and hasn’t even had his first heat yet, so the first few months are all about breaking him in and reeducating him to be useful. This involves teaching him how to read and write, the society and culture of the Galran Empire, and how to “behave” or else he’ll be punished. He also has to visit the medics and druids in order to undergo the proper procedure of “omega’s central adjustment,” a process where particularly small galra omega’s lower body is medically modified to stretch, allowing the omega to actually fit the girth and knot of a full grown alpha.

During the months leading up to Keith’s first heat, when they will copulate for the first time and become unofficial mates, Kashiiro helps “loosen him up” almost nightly, using progressively larger toys. In the beginning, Kashiiro had to securely bind and gag Keith every time but as Keith starts to “learn his place” the bindings become less necessary. (Stockholm Syndrome is starting to take full effect here.)

Keith’s first heat happens shortly after he turns 15. Due to his body still developing, he is given medication so that he doesn’t conceive. He keeps taking the medicine until he’s close to 18 years old and he finally gets pregnant for the first time.

Sometime before Keith’s pregnancy, the two consider becoming a bonded pair, which is not uncommon between Alphas and their gifted servant Omega’s.

(Note that Kashiiro goes through and does all this. Even though he’s a bit radical, he’s not Shiro and he’s been born and raised in the Empire. Even if there are things he disagrees with, there are still customs and norms he probably hasn’t given a second thought about and is fine with. Being gifted a hybrid omega and forcing them into compliance to be your bedmate and childbearer is one of those things.)

Human Shiro gets captured by the Galra and I’m not sure where to go from here. I’m thinking it can go two ways and they both have their perks.

1 - Something happens that causes Keith to run away from the Empire, preferably as the Red Lion’s new Paladin. This happens a short time after Shiro’s escape. (Keith would have already given birth at this point OR the baby would have been lost due to a jealous omega poisoning pregnant Keith’s food.)

Pro’s to this idea

-Keith and Kashiiro get some distance from each other. This gives Keith a chance to come into his own, experiencing the world beyond Kashiiro’s and the Empire’s influence and gaining perspective on his past situation and feelings and overall becoming a more rounded person. Kashiiro still tries to protect him and give him intel, despite being on different sides, and once Zarkon is dead Kashiiro allies himself with Voltron and begins to properly court Keith.  
-Whatever happened that caused Keith to run finally pushed Kashiiro to truly question the Empire’s hold on the universe. He doesn’t outright rebel but he probably does a few things that catch the eye of the Blade and at this point they might approach him. Kashiiro does not become a Blade himself but he does become a source of intelligence.  
-Keith becomes an extremely valuable member of Voltron. With the humans from a pre-warp planet and the Altean’s being in a cryopod for 10,000 years, Keith is the only one on the team who is up to date with the modern universe. He knows how to read and write in modern Galran (which helps Pidge’s decoding program), knows how to access the universes version of the internet (helpful to everyone) and probably a lot of other things I can’t think of right now.  
-Having a galra on the team makes Allura confront her racism against all galra as she is confronted with the fact that not all galra are evil and not all of them are treated well (something both Keith and Allura slowly realize as more of Keith’s time in the Empire comes to light and they realize that what he went through wasn’t actually okay.)  
-Seeing a Paladin of Voltron being properly courted and married to the new Galran Emperor makes for a fantastic publicity stunt (so long as the knowledge that they were together previously was either buried or spun into a good light.)

Cons to this idea

-I have no idea what event happened that caused Keith to run.  
-I have no idea how Keith would have gotten the Red Lion. It was held on Sendak’s ship and Kashiiro and Sendak aren’t really friends in this; kind of the opposite really - Sendak thought Kashiiro was too weak and compliant, a stain to the Empire by associating so much with half-breeds while Kashiiro thought Sendak was a brute who does nothing but fight and knows little else and should be dumped into the Arena with the gladiators if that’s all he knows what to do. As such, Keith would have never gotten the chance to see the Red Lion, and even if his did, thanks to his “reeducation” his personality may be different enough from cannon that Red might not even react to him.

2 - Keith stays with the Empire and works to give intel to Shiro. Keith and Kashiiro don’t really watch the Arena fights, but sometimes company does. One of the broadcasts showed the new Champion of an unknown race. The Champion was Shiro and as the first human Keith had seen in years, Keith wanted to meet him. Shiro was extremely surprised to meet a very pregnant human on a galra ship. Over the course of a few visits, they became somewhat-friends and Kashiiro/Keith became Shiro’s sponsor, getting him better food and care. Kashiiro couldn’t stay forever though, so Keith gave Shiro a long distance communicator - even if Keith was on the other side of the universe they could still talk to each other, though he was sad he couldn’t do anything more for Shiro. Haggar had taken an interest in Shiro and only Zarkon could tell her no. When Shiro escapes thanks to Ulaz, he managed to keep the communicator, allowing him to contact Keith again when they manage to form Voltron

Pros to this idea

-More canon divergent than idea one.  
-Keith starts getting back his rebellious streak by secretly feeding intel to Shiro and Voltron. However, he warned them at the start that he only has so much access to so much information and that the safety of his baby take priority over everything.  
-Kashiiro eventually finds out about Keith’s secret dealings and they talk. He actually does love Keith, so he doesn’t rat him out and even helps cover for him but doesn’t help him get intel until news of Zarkon’s second defeat at the hands of Voltron.  
-After Zarkon’s second defeat and subsequent hospitalization for indefinite amount of time, Kashiiro helps spread seeds of doubt about the Emperors strength. He’s not talking blasphemy, of course not! He’s just musing out loud about “things.”  
-The baby lives!

Cons to this idea

-Keith doesn’t get a chance to leave Kashiiro and come into his own.  
-Team Voltron has a much harder time trusting him, since he’s just a disembodied voice on a communicator.  
-Still have no idea how to fit the Blades in this.

When Keith was around 16, he and Kashiiro found puppy Kosmo (I know he probably wouldn’t have been born at this point but this is fanfiction so I don’t care). Keith and the puppy pout at Kashiiro so now Keith has a furbaby.

One of the only Earth songs Keith can remember the full lyrics of is Hallelujah. Kashiiro loves it and it became “their” song. He even has a tiny music box of the songs tune in the baby’s room. 

At some point, Krolia is going to show up. After all, Keith’s genetic makeup was closely examined in order to properly match him. It only stands to reason that Krolia’s name would pop up due to the close match (AKA - they found out she was his mother. They have questions).

-

Possible Bonus: Due to being a warrior race, the galra have no problem with people having more than one mate, so while monogamous relationships are common, polygomus relations are pretty common too. This is relevant because this means Shiro and Keith could be a thing but without too much angsty drama.

In scenario 1, Shiro and Keith slowly start to develop feelings for each other, though it takes a while for them to realize it and then they try to ignore it. Shiro realizes his feelings for Keith much sooner than Keith does but doesn’t say anything for a multitude of reasons - they’re in the middle of a war, he hasn’t known Keith all that long really, he doesn’t want to show favoritism among the team, and Keith is still suffering from stockholm syndrome. When Keith realizes his feelings later he keeps quiet more out of confusion and guilt, since he still loves Kashiiro. The three of them finally manage to get together and talk close to the end of the war (after Kashiiro had been courting Keith properly for some time) and after the war Shiro and Keith start dating, with their marriage happening three years after Keith and Kashiiro’s wedding.

In scenario 2, Shiro has a bit of a crush on Keith, since he was the one who tried to help him and take care of him while imprisoned and was willing to help him even when they were on different sides. It’s just a little crush that develops (very) slowly over the course of the war- a barely there feeling while Keith is just a voice over the communicator but grows once Shiro and Keith are able to meet in person again (in the first face to face meeting (where Voltron finally meets Keith for the first time) Keith actually walks up to Shiro to cup his face and remarks that “You’re looking so much better now; your face isn’t sunken in anymore and your eye-bags aren’t as large.” “And you’re looking much slimmer than when I saw you last. How’s the baby?”). Keith only sees Shiro as a friend at first and any feelings they have toward each other develop slowly due to long distance and lack of spending time together in person. It’s only after the war and Keith and Kashiiro’s marriage that Keith and Shiro are able to meet up more often (with Shiro as Earth’s ambassador) so it takes longer for their relationship to develop, if it does at all.

Endgame Emperor Kashiiro with Great Mother* Keith

* Great Mother is often the term used for the Mate of the Emperor. In Galra history, Emperors and Kings had usually been Alpha’s and they usually had an Omegan mate. It was their duty to not only care care for their children but to also care for their people. They were the “mother” of the people and the “great” was added to help emphasize the title.


	13. A Little Quirky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans have Quirks. Keith’s quirk is that he can shift into a larger, stronger form with purple skin, purple gradient hair, glowing yellow sicra and claws and basically becoming a mini male version of his mother.
> 
> And, honestly, humans have such a variety of body types, how was he supposed to know that his mother was a galra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Galra Shiro. Sheith) (distantly based off of a tumblr post I saw ages ago and can’t find now)
> 
> No dialogue

Due to the wonderful gift of Quirks, an alien could walk in a crowd of humans and no one would know. Which is exactly what happened when Krolia crash landed on Earth. When Tex saved her from her ship, he was able to just take her into town and help her “get her social information back.” All of Tex’s friends and coworkers knew about Krolia and even attended the wedding.

She still had to leave (the cover story was that she died) but in this reality instead of keeping her a complete secret from everyone, including his son, Tex kept a multitude of pictures.

Her (presumed) Quirk was a mutant quirk, hence why she was big and purple, with claws and yellow eyes. Considering the multitude of odd mutation quirks, hers didn’t raise an eyebrow.

Tex’s Quirk probably had something to do with fire or something to help in his job as a firefighter. This kept him from dying on the job when Keith was a kid, so Tex lives in this AU.

Due to his alien heritage, Tex wondered what kind of Quirk Keith would get, if he would get one at all. Sure, he would love his son regardless of whether he would have a quirk or not, but he knew that things would be difficult for Keith if he were quirkless.

Luckily, Keith did get a quirk. A mutation of his mothers “quirk,” allowing him to shift between his human form and his galran one. He can stay in either form however long he wants, however rapidly shifting between forms wears him down (fighting an opponent that can change sizes is a bit difficult, however shifting rapidly during a fight is exhausting and wears him out faster than when he simply uses aspects in human form.) When he’s in human form he can even use aspects of his galran form (extreme strength, better night vision, fangs and claws), however he can only do this in short spurts before he starts to wear down (but doesn’t wear down as quickly as rapid shifting). Also, shifting uses energy, so if he shifts a lot he has to make up for it later with eating a ton of food.

The Garrison prefers people with non-mutation quirks and even takes the quirkless. Reason being that it’s really hard to make suits and ships that can accommodate the various body types that comes with physical quirks, so it’s just easier to eliminate that problem by only accepting people with normal body types. While Keith’s quirk is a mutation type, he can control when he shifts, leaving him human for the most part.

Hunk’s quirk is chemical based. He can sense the chemical compounds in the air. His quirk is constantly on, analyzing the air, and if he concentrates he can sense the chemical compounds in food too. However, if he focuses his quirk for too long he starts getting a headache. If he continues focusing his quirk past this point his nose starts bleeding.

Pidge has some kind of tech quirk that allows her to understand/interphase with any technology she gets her hands on- literally. She needs to touch it in order for her quirk to work and it takes several minutes for her to fully understand. Trying to “download” faster causes information to get jumbled and give her a headache. Trying to “download” too much information in one day has the same effect. Going beyond her limit causes her nose to bleed and potential damage to the brain.

Lance either doesn’t have a quirk (causing him to brag about how he’s awesome without the need of a fancy-shmancy quirk) or he has some sort of eye-scope quirk like Hatsume Mei. If he does have the scope eye quirk, it’s one that he can turn on and off and he can see a pretty good ways away. Overworking his quirk gives him eye strain and a headache. If he goes past his limit he starts causing minor damage to his retina and doing so repeatedly would eventually lead to retinal deterioration.

Shiro is galra in this AU so no quirk for him. He is, however, absolutely amazed by Keith’s ability to switch back and forth between races and still be stupidly pretty and handsome in both forms.

Matt’s quirk is similar to Pidges but it takes several hours for him to “download.” Luckily, he can take breaks, unlike Pidge who has to be constantly touching the tech during the download otherwise she has to start over. Trying to push through without breaks and trying to speed up the “download” process gives him the same drawbacks Pidge has.


	14. Angel of Death is now a Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a shortage of guardian angels, God has issued an official decree. All angels must enroll in the guardian program under threat of banishment. Shiro is one of the instructors with years of guardianship under his belt. Keith is the Angel of Death. Everyone says that Keith is going to do horribly but it turns out he’s one of the best - he refuses to let his wards die before their time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (based off of a writing prompt on tumblr) (Sheith)
> 
> Surprisingly, there's actually a little bit of dialogue.

Every angel knows that Humans were Gods favored creations. Everyone also knows that humans are very prolific, more so than angels, and in the span of a few centuries it created a problem - there were more humans than there were Guardian Angels.

Seeing this, God came up with a quick solution to use until he could put a better solution into action; all angels, no matter their station, must enroll in the Guardian program.

Shiro is a seasoned Guardian, having been one since it was even a thing, with an almost spotless track record. When the new decree was announced, Shiro was naturally selected to be one of the instructors for new Guardians. This is where he officially meets Keith for the first time.

Everyone has met Keith, or at least those of his breed, many times. Guardian Angels watch over humans and humans die, and when they do the Angel of Death appears. The Angels of Death, or Marmora as some call them, are a small sect of angels with wings darker than night and just as quiet, silently appearing from the shadows to perform their duty and then leaving just as quickly. They never say a word and many angels speculate that they have no voice at all.

Shiro knows better. Marmoran’s do speak, they just do it very softly, hushed whispers leaving their barely moving lips as they talk to the spirits they collect. Shiro had even seen a group of them before, apparently chatting, though Shiro had been too far away to actually hear anything.

Shiro had seen several Angel’s of Death during his time as a Guardian. One had a white mohawk that he had seen mostly around hospitals. One that was impossibly large with a mask on his face kept to forests and roads. Another that had his hair in a braid and a scar on his face wondered the darker parts of the cities while a younger looking one with a kind face was seen more often in cities. The only female Marmoran Shiro had seen seemed to always be in places with children.

And then there was Keith, even though Shiro didn’t know his name at the time. Keith seemed to be everywhere, roadsides, wilderness, hospitals, cities, neighborhoods. He always had a scowl on his face, especially other angels would whisper or jeer, but Shiro had seen him when he would collect a soul. His face would soften and he would offer a gentle smile to something that only he could see.

Shiro’s heart always skipped a beat whenever he witnessed this.

Now the beautiful Angel of Death - Keith - is in his class. Shiro is pretty sure the all-knowing creator was laughing at him right now.

Of course, right after everyone was notified of the decree, rumors and speculation started to circulate. The decree said all angels, which included the Marmora. Some wondered if the Marmora would be able to do the job at all, since it went against what they did. Others speculated that the Angels of Death would use this as an opportunity to simply reap whoever they pleased.

It was all speculation and baseless but regardless, on the first day of class, many were side eyeing the one Marmoran in the room. When Shiro called for attendance, Keith shocked everyone when he verbally answered to his name.

Keith surprised them all. Every test, every simulation, Keith passed with flying colors. In fact, every Angel of Death had taken to the training splendidly. Jealous angels cried foul play but Shiro and the instructors knew that there was no cheating involved. When it finally came to doing the real thing, all the Marmoran’s performed just as well with real humans as they did with the simulations. One day, Shiro couldn’t help himself and approached Keith about it.

“Do you mind if I ask you about something?” 

“You just did.” 

“I kind of walked into that one didn’t I? Anyway, I was wondering about your test scores…”

Keith interrupted him with a glare. “I’m not cheating.”

Shiro raises a calming hand. “I know. All the instructors know. And the real world results speak for themselves. Every single Angel of Death has been doing phenomenally and we were just curious as to why that is. Do you have an idea?”

Keith stared at him for a moment, eyebrow raised. “It’s simple really, don’t know why you even have to ask about it, it’s really kind of obvious. We’re angels of death. We show up when someone is supposed to die and if we’re going to be guarding people, we’re going to make sure that they don’t die before their time.”


	15. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had always been a loner at school, never really fitting in. There were a few people in his classes that were friendly acquaintances but nothing more. So you would think he wouldn’t care much for Valentines; after all, if he had no real friends it was unlikely he had a boyfriend and it was true - he didn’t. Yet on the 14th of every month, he would wind up with all sorts of gift on his desk, in his bag, his locker. He should probably be creeped out that someone is stalking him but honestly, the gifts and love letters are sweet and he looks forward to getting them every month over the years.
> 
> He has no idea that they’re from Shiro, they Fey King of the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (based off of a writing prompt on tumblr) (Sheith)
> 
> No dioluge

Keith was grateful for the way his life was. It was a nice town. The Johnson’s were a nice family. They were an older couple whose kid had left the nest years prior to them fostering and then adopting Keith. They didn’t ask Keith to call them mom or dad and Keith never did and living with them was kind of like living with an Aunt and Uncle. The love between parents and child was not there but it wasn’t bad; they still asked him about his day, helped him with homework and projects, encouraged his hobbies and went on outings and vacations together.

It was incredibly mundane and Keith was grateful for it because while it may not have been the best life, it was still a pretty damn good one and a hell of a lot better than what he had before. When the Johnson’s took him in when he was 13 he had already been in the system for 5 years and the foster homes before had done a number on Keith; he was quiet and snappish, fists at his side and teeth bared, a skinny, scrappy thing that had been abused and neglected. But they took him in and helped him and communicated with him and though the familial love wasn’t really there, the care was, and Keith began to calm and settle and when the adoption went through something inside him eased.

Following the same vein of his home life, his school life was pleasant overall. After many tutoring sessions to fill in the gaps of his education, Keith found schoolwork much easier to handle and stayed one of the top students in all his classes. He had a few offers to join the track team but Keith chose the art club instead. Keith didn’t have anyone he could actually call a friend but many of the club members were nice enough and were in several of his classes so he had no problem working with them when doing group assignments or projects.

For the most part, Keith kept to himself; he went to events when invited, he went to his martial art classes, and took yoga classes at the gym. He volunteered at the local animal shelter, and spent his spare time in the parks and forests surrounding the town to draw or just sit.

Keith had always preferred nature over the hustle and bustle of towns and cities, the constant throng of people and crowds and noise being too much for him at times. In cities, it had been hard to escape from it but in towns like this, there were an abundance of places overflowing with nature that he could find solace in. Keith also couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with the trees and greenery around him; in cities, everything had been steel and concrete, all grays and blacks with the only color coming from some painted walls and doors, with few plants to be seen. Keith had loved the desert he was born in, still does, with its natural landscape and rich coloring and an abundance of life if you knew where to look. But the desert is a harsh environment, and all the plant life reflected that, with stiff shrubs and everything covered in thorns or spikes.

The nature around town was so different from that. The fields were covered in a carpet of green, speckled with wildflowers. Trees towered over him, creating a canopy with their long branches and large leaves, their trunks sometimes home to creeping vines, and bushes aplenty were covered with green leaves and sometimes berries or flowers.

The forest was vibrant, full of life in a way that the desert simply wasn’t and Keith loved it, often bringing a sketchpad or painting setup or camera.

In fact, he loved it so much and went there so often that he wasn’t even bothered by the feeling of being watched anymore.

It started during his first year with the Johnson’s. He was still an angry and paranoid little thing back then, not trusting the kind smiles and clean home and little promises. Keith doesn’t remember what he had been doing on that day, but he remembers feeling angry and trapped. He stormed off and out of the house but the rows of nicely kept houses still made him feel like he was in a cage and so at the first opportunity he made a break for the trees. He stomped through the underbrush, not caring about the bushes and low-hanging branches that tugged at his clothing. He walked and he walked until he came across a break in the trees to a small patch of grass and that was as good as any place to stop and sit on the ground with an irritated grunt. For a while he just sat there, fuming silently as he glared at the grass and the bugs going about their lives unbothered by the human. The longer he stared, though, the more he began to calm and he got lost in watching the world around him. It reminded him of those afternoons in the desert where he and his father would watch the critters scurrying through the hard dirt and sand and come up with stories of what they were doing.

Keith was drawn out of his musings by the hairs on the back of his neck rising, the feeling of being watched piercing through him. He rose to his feet and looked around but saw no one. He listened, but the only things he could hear were the sounds of nature and his own breathing. He stood there for a second more trying to listen for any footsteps but heard nothing and with the feeling of still being watched, Keith retraced his steps and left the forest. He found the sidewalk from before and began his treck back to the Johnson’s; it was only when he was halfway down the street that the feeling of eyes following him vanished.

When Keith got back to the house he was sure he would get into some sort of trouble for storming off like that and being gone for over an hour, only to be told he had been gone for just a few minutes. Keith thought nothing of it at the time and he told no one about being watched.

Over the years, Keith continued to go to the forests in and around town, first as a place of refuge and later to also create his art. The feeling of being watched continued, though it wasn’t always there, and no one ever came up to him and he never saw anyone so eventually Keith stopped being bothered by it. He always got so much work done, too, while in the forest; though it feels like he spends hours there for his paintings and drawings, when he finally does finish and leave it turns out he had only been out for an hour or two. And the weather is always perfect whenever he’s working on his art - the sun is never blocked by any clouds and the rain never falls no matter how dark the clouds get. Keith knows he’s lucky and it’s only going to be a matter of time until he stays just a bit too long and gets his work ruined by rain. Until then, he’ll keep pushing his luck, trying to capture the essence of the forest just before the rain or right after, when the sun is just peeking out from the clouds, it’s dappled light reflecting off the raindrops on the leaves and grasses.

Keith has won prizes for his nature paintings and photos and sold several of them too. Now that he’s 17 almost 18 and just started his final year of high school, people have started asking him where he’s going to college and if he’s thinking about applying for a scholarship to an art school.

Keith already knew early on that, that wasn’t something he was going to do. Art was something that he loved to do; it was a hobby that he cherished. He didn’t necessarily use it to express himself, but there was something freeing about putting pen to paper or paintbrush to canvas. He put a piece of himself in his art and he knew that it wasn’t something he could make as his job. He didn’t want to become an artist and then become a slave to commissions and monetary demand. No, he wasn’t going to become a big name artist - he was just going to keep it as a hobby and sell them on the side.

So, with the question of becoming an artist out of the way, that left Keith with a couple of options. His first thought was working at the martial art’s classes and eventually becoming a teacher there. He only thought about it briefly before tossing that idea out; he’s not really good with kids and even worse with parents and Keith knew that if little Snowflake McDelicate got a single bruise, their parents would be all over him.

His next option was working at the animal shelter and it honestly wasn’t a bad idea. Keith was much better with animals than with people and he enjoyed working with them, taking care of them and helping the ones that either been abandoned or abused get better. Mindset, Keith sat down with the Johnsons and told them what he wanted to do.

Life continued on. He started working at the animal shelter part-time. He painted the changing of the leaves as fall rolled in. His birthday and Halloween came and went. The art club got roped into helping the theater department make props for the upcoming Christmas play. For Christmas Eve, the Johnson’s son brought his partner to the family get-together to announce their engagement. During the break, Keith painted and took pictures of the freshly fallen snow. For New Years, the neighborhood had its own potluck, children playing with tiny firecrackers and sparklers and adults firing off the big fireworks; Kieth eventually got tired of the crowd and wandered over to the forest's edge (he hardly ever registered the eyes watching him anymore but he kept looking back into the forest because he swore he keeps seeing something out of the corner of his eye). School started back up and there was a Valentines gift on Keith’s desk.

It wouldn’t be anything to take note of except for a couple of things. Firstly, Keith never got a Valentine besides the obligatory chocolate that people get when someone got a bag for the whole class or from his fellow art club members. A little sad when you think about it but he didn’t really care. Secondly, it wasn’t even Valentines Day. It was the 14th of January.

His classmates were grinning and smiling to each other as they joked about the gift-giver being so vacation addled that they missed a month on their calendar. Or maybe someone was too eager to wait until Valentines. When they asked who it was from Keith saw it had no name, just a tag with his name on one side and an embossed stylized tree on the other. A classmate piped up, saying that she had been the first to get to class and the present was already there when she came in.

Prompted by his classmates, Keith went ahead and opened the gift, bringing it out for all to see. And then proceeded to choke on air. His classmates commented and congratulated him on his new camera, probably a bit let down about the gift not being more extravagant or something like that but that just showed how little they knew about cameras and photography. Sitting in Keith’s hands was one of the latest Nikon D5 camera models, a type of camera that professional photographers used and typically was a few thousand dollars.

Sure, Keith liked to take pictures and sometimes wished he had a better camera than the used Cannon he bought for sale online. And occasionally he would gaze longingly at the much, much nicer cameras while browsing the internet. But he always thought that even being able to see one in person was a pipe dream, and he certainly never thought that someone would just give one to him as a gift. Yet, here he was.

Keith frowned as he looked at the camera in his hands and he couldn’t help but wonder: Who the hell in town had that kind of money? And why give it to Keith?

[time skip]

February 14th had finally arrived and the school was covered in white, red and pink. Pink and red heart decorations lined the walls and cafeteria, and white and pink streamers hung from the doors of the more festive teachers. Keith thought it was a bit silly for high schoolers to decorate the place like they were a bunch of pre-teens but kept his opinion to himself, lest he get teased about being a grinch because he didn’t have someone special. Or get teased about the secret admirer who gave him a camera of all things a month early.

Keith had waited for someone to come forward, either to introduce themselves or even take back the camera. No one did. Hell, no one so much as left a note. After about two weeks of waiting, Keith finally took it out for a spin and couldn’t help but be a bit giddy over the quality of the shots.

Now that it was actually the day of love, a couple of people asked him if he had gotten another Valentine gift. Keith hadn’t seen one yet and honestly wasn’t expecting another; the last one probably used up all the spare money the anonymous gift giver had saved up. Despite how much he loved the gift, he still couldn’t help feeling a little guilty for accepting such an expensive thing and not even able to tell the gift giver thank you.

The day continued on normally for Keith until he got back home. Sitting by the front door was a large, prettily wrapped present with a bow on top. It looked like a Christmas present despite the pink wrapping paper with red hearts. The tag on the bow had Keith’s name on it while the other had the same embossed tree as the first gift but didn’t say who it was from and there was no shipping label that he could see. Not thinking much of it, Keith decided to bring it inside.

Once in his room, he opened the box to see what was inside and found...paint? Taking out one of the paint tubes, Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the brand. Holbein Artists Oils was certainly one of the more expensive brands, used mostly by professionals.

Over the next few hours took note of all the colors and tube sizes he had. There was at least one of every color and almost all the paints were 40 ml tubes except for the larger ones that were 110 ml tubes. Getting on his computer and going to the Blick website, Keith selected all the colors that he had and then went to the checkout to see how much the total was and balked at the four-digit number that greeted him.

[time skip]

March 14th. Keith was sure nothing would happen today. After lunch, he saw that his bag had been moved and opened. Inside was a folder with a stylized tree that was becoming familiar to him at this point with all the flyers and documentation of a pre-paid, all expenses paid month-long trip in [country].

[time skip]

By April 14th Keith was almost expecting an overly expensive or extravagant (anonymous) gift. This one was found in the clearing he often painted in. It was a handcrafted photo album and the on the cover was a larger, far more detailed version of the tree that Keith was starting to guess of a crest of some kind. The inside was filled with childhood pictures of Keith and his father. The fact that whoever it was giving him gifts dug up his history was creepy but Keith couldn’t help but be incredibly touched it, having lost all his pictures of his dad when the house caught fire. Keith whispered a soft “thank you” to no one but the trees and the ever watchful eyes.

[time skip]

May 14th. This one was in two parts. One was a bundle, with a superb coffee maker that he didn’t want to know the price tag of, a coffee bean grinder, and a seemingly never-ending supply of different brands of coffee beans. The other gift was a letter, handwritten with ink in an elegant handwriting. It wished Keith luck on his final exams in high school, for luck in his future endeavors at the local community college, encouragement at his job and praise for his passion for art and love of the world.

[time skip]

June 14th. Another package was left at the front door. This time it was a deep red suit for him to wear at his Johnson’s child’s upcoming wedding. A letter came with it, still handwritten with the same handwriting, saying how red suited him and how they were charmed that Keith almost always had a red jacket of some sort.

[time skip]

July 14th. Keith wasn’t even in the country and he still managed to get a gift. Halfway through his day, he got an email with an image of the tree crest telling him to check his bank account. Worried, Keith did, and choked on his own spit at the extra zeros that had been added to his balance.

[time skip]

August 14th. A small, injured wolfdog pup somehow wound up at the animal shelter the previous month. The pup, nicknamed Kosmo, mostly ignored the other workers and volunteers, but he and Keith started to form a connection. When the 14th rolled around, Keith received a heart filled letter, the writer explaining how he found the pup alone and injured. Knowing how Keith wished for a k-nine companion and knowing the puppy had no one, the writer expressed his wish that the two would find a home in each other.

A few days later, Keith put in his adoption application for Kosmo.

[time skip]

September 14th. Keith found a bouquet of flowers in a lovely vase with a letter attached, telling the different meanings of the flowers. White carnations meant “sweet and lovely,” lavender meant “devotion,” chrysanthemum meaning “honesty,” morning glory representing “affection,” and violets meaning “loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness.” HIs admirer admitted that he was coming off a bit strong for someone that Keith had never met, but said that they would meet face to face someday and that he hoped that his feelings would be returned.

That day, Keith had an idea and he felt a bit stupid for not thinking of it earlier. He spent the afternoon writing a letter to his secret admirer. When he put it in the envelope, he only put his name on the left corner and then carefully drew the tree crest in the center. He put it on his windowsill, pinned by a rock, just before bed and when he woke the next morning it was gone. Keith hoped that meant that his (stalker) admirer came and got and not that some animal was messing around on his windowsill.

The next day he got a letter back. And so, Keith and his secret (sugar daddy) admirer became pen pals.

[time skip]

October 14th. He got another present at school this time, wrapped up in Halloween wrapping paper, with a letter explaining that it was an early birthday present. Inside was probably the smallest and least expensive gift thus far: a pair of fingerless leather gloves to replace his old ones.

He got home to find that another package full high-grade cooking utensils and kitchenware had been anonymously sent. The letter that came with it said it was prep for his upcoming Thanksgiving gift.

[time skip]

November 14th. Another gift was left at the front door. It was filled with prime and choice cut meats, jars of jams and jellies, butter and honey, bottles of seasoning, and packages of flour, sugar, cinnamon, and chocolates. Along with it was a cookbook, the letter inside saying that he had his chief, Hunk, create a cookbook for Keith.

Keith followed the instructions - which thankfully were very clear and had helpful pictures to boot - and was hailed as the supreme cook of the house. Keith made sure to save a sample of his cooking to send to Hunk and his admirer as a thank you.

[time skip]

December 14th. Keith was given clothes again. This time it was a couple of jackets and coats to replace his old pair. All of the jackets and coats had the tree crest on them somewhere.

[time skip]

January 14th. Just like the year before there was a Valentine's gift on his desk at school. This time it was a bundle of new paintbrushes - Da Vinci Kolinsky Red Sable Oil Brushes. Keith decided not to check to see how much they all cost. He needed to have another talk with his admirer about overly expensive gifts. (He knew it would fall on deaf ears, but he could at least try.)

[time skip]

February 14th. A letter and a box of chocolates. Admirer said he wanted to make the chocolate himself to give to Keith, though he also admitted that they probably weren’t that great. Admirer is a terrible cook, apparently, and Hunk is a bit upset at him for nearly setting the kitchen on fire twice and ruining several batches of chocolate. The chocolates in the box were the best he managed to make.

Keith took a bite. They were actually pretty good. Keith had a warm feeling in his chest as he wrote how good they tasted and how proud he was of admirer for his success.

[time skip]

March 14th. It was only March, but Keith had already started looking for apartments around town. Despite his many good years with the Johnson’s, Keith couldn’t help but want to be independent and have his own space.

His plans were to move out during the summer break before his college classes started. Between his part-time job at the animal shelter and the donation from his (sugar daddy) admirer, Keith actually had plenty of money to spend, but he was a frugal person by nature and had no desire to burn through it, so Keith kept an eye out on the apartment rent. Location was also important; he wanted something as close to the forests surrounding the town as possible while still being a reasonable commuting distance to campus and the shelter.

This was rather difficult as, while the town was small, it wasn’t that small; Keith couldn’t just walk everywhere. He had a bicycle that he used to get to school and his job and that was fine now, but the local college campus was a few miles away - only a few minutes drive in a car, but a bit of a distance by bike. There were apartments close to campus and a few that were positioned between the campus and shelter, but none of them were near the forests. There were a few apartments that looked very promising, price wise, as they were closer to the forest's edge. The only downside with those was the distance between them and the college and shelter.

Heart set on being closer to nature, Keith started car hunting.

On the 14th, there was a brand new eco-friendly car parked in the driveway. In the glovebox, was the documentation for purchase, with Keith as the owner. Sitting on the passenger seat was a file for a small house for rent on the forest's edge. And a letter saying that if Keith decided to pick the house, he and his admirer would finally meet face to face.

[time skip]

April 14. The flu had already passed through the school in November but it decided to take one more swing for the year. Keith had avoided it last time, but it managed to get him this time around. His gift this month was several different blends of teas and soups and a letter wishing him good health.

[time skip]

May 14th. Keith had been in the forest working on a painting/photography. When he finished up and turned to leave, there was a present behind him that had not been there before. He heard nothing.

It was a jewelry box filled with ribbon hair ties. At first glance they looked rather simple and nondescript - each one a band with a single solid colored ribbon, either red, black, purple or white. Something simple and tasteful for a male. Upon closer inspection though, the ribbons seemed to be made of what Keith was guessing was high quality fabric and embroidered with subtle and delicate lacework.

[time skip]

June 14th. Keith was getting his things ready for when he moved into the rental house later this month. The house itself had little to no furnishings, so Keith was doing shopping on Craigslist and Goodwill.

On the 14th, he received a note telling him to visit the house. It came as no surprise to Keith to find that it suddenly had all the perfect furniture that he wanted.

[time skip]

July 14th. There was a knock on Keith’s door. When he opened it, Takashi Shirogane stood before him with a bouquet.

\--

Ok, at this point I ran out of gift ideas for Shiro to give to Keith but I’m sure you get the point. Shiro continues giving Keith gifts every 14th the entire time they’re dating and after they get married (though he does stop it with the expensive and extravagant gifts (mostly)).

The gift Shiro gets Keith after he turns 24 is an engagement ring when he proposes (Keith says yes, of course).

Kosmo isn’t a normal wolfdog, something Keith found out. He’s smarter than any animal he’s worked with, his fur looks blue when he sees Kosmo in the corner of his eye, plus he can teleport. That last one was a big clue that his dog was a fey.

(lose) Timeline:

When Keith is 13, the Johnson’s foster him.  
-A few months later he goes to the forest for the first time. This is when Shiro begins to watch him, though romantic feelings don’t come until later.  
-The Johnson’s adopt Keith when he’s around 14.  
-Keith starts his final year of high school at 17.  
-He turns 18 during the year on October 23.  
-After the holidays, Shiro gives his first gift.  
-Keith goes on the gifted vacation.  
-When he comes back, he finds Kosmo at the shelter and soon adopts him.  
-A month later, Shiro and Keith become pen pals.  
-Keith turns 19.  
-In March, Keith starts apartment hunting only to find that the places he wants to live at require that he have a way a commuting, so he goes car hunting. Shiro gets him a car. Inside is documents to a house and a promise to meet up if Keith decided to stay  
there.  
-Keith graduates high school in May.  
-June, Keith gets ready to move to the house.  
-July, Keith moves in and on the 14th, Keith and Shiro meet for the first time.  
-They date for a few years before Shiro asks Keith to marry him after Keith turns 24.

The reason Keith got so much work done in so little time in the forest was because Shiro was creating liminal spaces for him.

There are local legends and folklore about the forest that the elder generation believe that the younger generation doesn’t. Regardless, people don’t really go into the forests surrounding the town and the last time someone tried to destroy the forest to expand the town...well, no one really talks about it and no one has tried to expand the town since. Naturally, Keith’s repeated trips in and out of the forest gains a bit of attention, as does the monthly gifts he gets once he’s older.

Shiro first watched Keith because he was wondering why this human child was in his forest and wondering if he was dangerous. Then it became apparent that Keith loved animals and nature and was an artist. And you know how the fey just love the artistic ones.

The house that Keith moves into isn’t actually there, according to the towns records. The towns limits stop at the treeline and Keith’s house is a bit beyond that. One day there was nothing but grass and dirt at the end of the neighborhood road and then the next day, there’s a gravel road leading up to a break in the trees that had not been there. No one really notices it unless they’re going to visit Keith.

The Johnson’s are just a fill-in-the-blank oc family that I just made up and have no real effect on the plot (unless you want them to).


	16. Not How the Story Usually Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the story goes. A dragon kidnaps a princess and a knight comes to rescue her. It’s kind of a business really and no one actually dies (though accidents do happen from time to time). Usually a princess is kidnapped only once, so it raises a few eyebrows when a red dragon known as Keith keeps kidnapping Princess Allura. Eventually Keith, with a giggling Allura in tow, has to explain to his parents that no, he is not attracted to Allura, he just has no idea how to talk to Allura’s extremely handsome knight, Shiro.
> 
> AKA: Allua is a good friend and tries to wingman for two idiots by getting herself kidnapped. She is the real MVP here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (based off a writing prompt on tumblr) (Sheith)
> 
> Dragons are capable of taking human form.

Humans and dragons have this custom where royalty and nobility hire dragons to kidnap royal and noble children (“One child per dragon, your highness, and there’s a minimum age requirement for a reason. The terms and conditions that I, and the previous dragons before me, have already stated are the same for every dragon. If you have any more questions please consult your scholar. Have a nice day.”*flaps away*). No one really remembers how and why the tradition began but now-a-days it’s considered a rite of passage among royalty to the point where if one doesn’t go through the rite they become disowned in all but name. 

Similar to the humans, the dragons view it as a coming of age trial, though the dragons that perform the kidnapping actually have to be registered to do so - humans are delicate compared to dragons after all, which can make kidnapping and taking care of them without hurting them difficult. Temperament has to be considered as well, since royals can be a bit spoiled, so you certainly wouldn’t want an easily angered dragon for the position. Plus when the dragon fights with the knight sent to rescue the royal, they have to take care not to accidentally kill them and to keep them from accidentally killing or maiming the dragon in turn.

Keith, like most dragon's his age, wanted to register. He even had a bit of an edge in human care knowledge due to his dad being human, as well as training with his parents. The only concern was his temperament - while he would never hurt a human outside of self defence, Keith had a tendency to lose his patience and get aggravated at times.

Luckily, Keith passed and was even given his first job. The easy-going and kind-hearted King Alfor had a daughter, Princess Allura, who had passed the minimum age a few years ago but things had simply not lined up right; either Allura had diplomatic duties to take care of that she couldn’t schedule around or her chosen knight was somehow or another unavailable. However, the stars had finally aligned and Allura was ready for kidnapping.

Allura, Keith had found out, was quite easy to take care of. While she still had royal sensibilities and decorum, she had no problem getting her hands dirty. She was curious and eager to learn and would accompany Keith on his daily walks to gather food, asking questions as they picked and gathered herbs and berries and game (though she would turn away when it came to skinning and gutting the fish and animals they caught). She tried her hand at cooking and was fairly decent at it for someone who was so new. Keith also kept his cave stocked with books and the two would sit together in compatible silence as Allura read and Keith drew in his sketchbook.

It surprised them both how quickly they became friends and were a little disappointed when their time came to an end. Though when Keith first caught sight of Shiro, he practically swooned.

He managed to pull himself together quickly though and shift into his dragon from. The fight began and Keith found that he actually enjoyed himself - Shiro was strong despite being so much smaller than the red dragon and he quite clever in how he used the environment to his advantage.

The fight had to end at some point though, and Keith could only smile and wave as Allura and Shiro rode away together on horseback, the Princess calling back her promise to write.

(As the two traveled back home, Allura grinned as Shiro gushed about Keith - about how well he fought, how swift he was despite his size, how quickly he reacted, how his scales gleamed, and Allura, Allura did you see the subtle power in his lean figure in both forms?

Allura laughed and told him about her time as his “prisoner.” She told him about the walks they had, the adventures in hunting food, the cooking lessons he offered and the quiet times together reading and drawing. Shiro hung onto her every word and as she talked, gears were turning in her head.)

[time skip]

Keith wasn’t sure how it happened but what he is sure of was that it was all Allura’s idea and that she is crazy good at getting what she wants.

Somehow they have gotten into this sort of...schedule...thing...where every few weeks or so, Keith kidnaps her. They even have her father’s permission! How did she even…? Regardless, every few weeks he kidnaps her. And every few weeks, Keith gets to see Shiro again. At this point, the fights are more like a parting tradition and Keith isn’t even in dragon form all the time. And before the fighting even starts, the three of them sit down and chat in the cave. Allura will even cook, a hobby she seems to have picked up for when she’s in the cave. Shiro joked how Keith is her “lucky cooking dragon” since Allura is rather bad at it when she’s at the castle, her food either overcooked or undercooked and far too much seasoning used. “No, Shiro, you just don’t get it.” Allura says. “Everything in the kitchen is just so complicated. Why does there have to be so many fidgety things? Shiro? Keith? Both of you, stop laughing!”

With each visit, Keith becomes more and more charmed by Shiro. And Allura becomes more and more enthusiastic and encouraging in trying to set them up.

(Meanwhile, Shiro is also becoming quite smitten with the young dragon, and whenever they’re back at the castle Allura tries to persuade Shiro to pursue Keith. The knight always gets flustered and make excuse after excuse.)

Of course, the same dragon repeatedly kidnapping a princess is going to catch people's attention. So really, it probably shouldn’t have surprised Keith as much as it did when his parents decide to drop by for a visit while Allura was over.

Bonus: Shiro’s jealous squire Lance who thinks Keith is actually trying to woo Allura and his fellow squire James, who actually has eyes and knows what’s really going on, is just Tired(™).


	17. Why is sucks to be any mythical creature in space (such an original title, I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sheith or Gen) (Based off of “Why it sucks to be a snake in space” by EboniObsydian)

All the Paladin’s are mythical creatures and always have been.

Human’s don’t exist in this AU.

Keith - Naga. Still half galra. Naga’s appearance can vary quite a bit, ranging from purely “human” on top and snake on bottom to being a snake with arms. Because of this, no one thinks anything of his vibrantly violet eyes, or the naturally reddish-purple highlights, or the purple stripes on his tan human skin; after all, he has the same purple stripes on his red tail. He is a bit different since no other naga has the same pattern or color combinations but he’s actually considered an exotic beauty among naga.

Naga typically don’t live in large communities, either living with mates and children or alone. Keith and Tex are the textbook examples of naga: they both have their own territory but Keith’s overlaps Tex’s, and their territory is only a few miles away from a city.

Shiro - Dragon (Japanese). When in his human form he still has his horns and rather lengthy tail. His skin is speckled with scales, mostly around the top half of his face, neck, arms, back and a bit on his belly. His lower half is dragon. In dragon form he is quite long and large. His scales are a light blue that shines silver in the light, a family trait and the reason they became called “Shirogane.”

Hunk - Troll. Typically trolls have a thick and stocky build and quite a bit of hair. Their coloring usually ranges from browns, greys and blacks. They are well known for vast underground cities, mining and craftsmanship. They are, essentially, large dwarves, except they get horrible, horrible burns if they stand in the sun. Because of this, they are mostly nocturnal, even underground, and if they ever have to travel above ground, they make sure to take every step they can to prevent any sun from getting on them. They also tend to have small tusks.

Pidge - Gorgon. Gorgon’s have a bit of a bad rep due to a combination of the snakes for hair and the actions one bitch did ages ago. It spread the myth that gorgons can kill people with a glance and some uneducated people still think that’s true (theories suggest that Medusa “killing men with her gaze” or “turning people to stone with a glance” was more of a turn of phrase, referencing to people possibly freezing in fear when she looked at them.) Because of dumb preconceptions and stereotypes combined with her extream intelligence, Pidge was bullied often.

Lance - Centaur. Centaur’s live and thrive in large communities. Lance has several siblings, aunts and uncles, and cousins galore. And that’s just his family. When he winds up in space in a castle with only a small handful of people, Lance has a difficult time adjusting.

Unlike “Why it sucks to be a snake in space,” the Paladin’s are already comfortable with their bodies, so there are no issues there. They already know that Keith needs heat, Lance needs a large shower and rubber shoes, Hunk can’t go in the sun, that Shiro’s body temp gets colder the more stressed he is, and the venom from Pidge’s snakes petrifies people, not her gaze. They’re also already aware of how much everyone needs to eat.

So instead of focusing on how humans are adjusting to their new bodies, it’s about all these different races trying to adjust to an environment that really wasn’t designed with them in mind. One of the first things they do is go to Olkarian to find someone to modify the cockpits and spacesuits.

Their history and how they became Paladin’s might be different as well. Due to the multitude of body types and species specific necessities, it’s a bit harder to create spaceships and suits, so who can go into space is limited, and in regards to sending people to space they’re a bit behind cannon. Hunk and the Holts have the right body type, maybe Shiro too with some adjustments but Lance and Keith would not be pilots, or any part of the space crew. And that’s assuming that they all went to the GG at all.

Whatever their history may be, the five still wind up in the Blue Lion and retrieve the rest of the lions, where two new issues pop up. First, not everyone can sit in their seats. Secondly, only two of the five paladins can actually put on the Paladin armor.

As for weapons and how they fight, check out “What medieval weapon would centaurs really use” and “What medieval weapon would snake people really use” by Shadiversity on YouTube for Lance and Keith. A gun is actually really good for Lance, and while he may say that a spear or a bow and arrow would be good for a naga like Keith, I still love him with a sword. Also what he has to say about naga’s in general makes Keith an absolute badass.


	18. Beauty and the Beast AU's

**Beauty and the Keef**

Beast!Keith and Beauty!Shiro

Keith was a prince. One night, an old woman came to his castle and begged to be let in from the bitterly cold rain. Keith let her in but because of his social ineptness and poor wording he wound up pissing off the witch anyway. So she curses the castle, turning the inhabitants into furniture and Keith into a “beast.” HIs skin is purple and the whites of his eyes are a glowing yellow. He has cat ears and fangs and claws and a tail. Still basic human shape, still himself, but with his additions he looks like something from a nightmare as far as he’s concerned.

Shiro is a normal man living a normal life in his village. He reads a lot, which is a bit strange, but he's charming and handsome and intelligent, so he is very well-liked by everyone in the village. However, everyone puts him on some sort of pedestal and because of that Shiro is lonely from the lack of true friends, with Ryner, the librarian being the closest thing to a true friend he has and even then she feels more like an aunt than a friend.

One day, Shiro got lost in the forest. Maybe some of his livestock got loose and he was trying to get them back. Maybe he was running an errand to the next village for someone and since he’s unfamiliar with the trails got lost. Somehow or another, he gets lost in the forest and gets hurt before he finds the castle.

He enters the castle for shelter and hopefully to find something to help his injuries when he is greeted by magical talking furniture. Which, yeah, weird, but they’re being so nice? And helpful? They tend to his wounds and feed him and make him comfortable by the fire when the master comes in.

Keith being Keith instantly becomes defensive over this new person in his house and Shiro is kinda scared by it but once he actually gets a good look at Keith his first confused thought is “Oh no, he’s actually kinda cute.” Which he accidentally says allowed. Que confused embarrassment from both parties. Now calmer, Keith hears out his servants and “guest” and learning that Shiro did not, in fact, come there to mock the beast and is actually very injured, allows him to stay at the castle until he is healed. Sheith happens.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Beauty and the Beef**

Beast!Shiro and Beauty!Keith

Shiro was a prince and one night during a storm an old woman came to his door and begged to be let in. Shiro, being the kind person he is, instantly said yes. The old woman then revealed herself as a wicked witch and then put a curse on him and his castle for his “foolish naivety” turning him into a beast. She even turned the various pillars in the castle into beastly forms, showing all the different other beastly forms she could have turned him into. “For you, this is probably the worst day of your life. For me, it was a Tuesday.”

Keith is the pretty one of the village but they* certainly weren’t very popular. People say “It takes a village to raise a child” but after Keith’s parents died when they were just a child the village quickly decided they wanted nothing to do with the prickly, grieving child and they became the village outcast. Because of that, Keith grew up to be rather cold and closed off, wanting nothing to do with the other villagers. The only one who treats them with any kindness is Ryner, the librarian who gives Keith the books they use to escape from the harsh reality. While Keith doesn’t really care for the other villagers, the one they absolutely hate is Sendak/Lotor. Sendak/Lotor is the “best hunter” (bullshit. The best hunter around is actually Keith) and has been Keith’s number one bully since they were children. What’s even worse is that the brute believes it’s his right to fuck the most attractive person in the village even if Keith is the “scum off my boots.” And then gets uber offended when Keith turns down the “honor.”

Because Keith is the outcast they’re kind of poor. They farm their own food and hunt their own game (catch food or starve was what honed their skills to become the best). That season yielded poor crops for everyone, hitting Keith the hardest as their meager crops barely gave them anything to store for the winter. With winter coming in hard and fast, Keith has to deeper into the woods than ever in order to try and forage enough food and catch enough game to get them through the winter. Unfortunately, they run into a pack of wolves. Keith naturally doesn’t back down, but it’s one against many and they are not a trained warrior or anything so Keith soon becomes overwhelmed. Keith somehow gains a concussion along with their injuries but before they become wolf dinner a gigantic _thing_ saves them. And then they pass out. They wake up in a fine bed (what the fuck?) in a castle (what the _fuck_?) being tended to by talking furniture (_what_ the _fuck_?) before they are introduced to the master of the house who saved their life (_what the fuck?_).

Now, normally even with a smooth introduction, people would still freak out when seeing a monster but this is Keith. And while Keith may be freaking out a little on the inside, they have no problem glaring down their savior while assessing the situation. The beast in question - Shiro - is very humanoid? And...kinda handsome? But Keith doesn’t give a shit about looks. The most important thing Keith can pick up is….this “monster” is kind.

Shiro had saved their life from the wolves and took them to his castle to get Ulaz, his doctor, to look at them. Shiro had given Keith a rundown of their injuries and how long it would take to heal. He had been kind and polite the whole time, offering Keith to stay at the castle while they healed and would they mind keeping him company for dinner tonight? Or would they rather stay in their room and have dinner brought to them? Keith wound up staying, partly because of his wounds, partly because while he was passed out a blizzard had come in. Sheith happens. Also, Sendak/Lotor dies at some point.

*I didn’t know if I wanted Keith to be a boy, girl, trans, or omega. So I just used a general term.


	19. The AU where everyone but Keith is a galra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra!Shiro x Human!Keith

Basically Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Pidge are all galra that have defected from the empire and crash land on some backwater planet they don’t even know the name of (Earth) where they run into a human named Keith and one thing leads to another and the five of them wind up in a 10,000-year-old castle with two aliens thought to be extinct. So now you have two alteans, one of whom is extremely, very not happy about having a band of galra on her ship, four galra who are just trying to make the best of their life, and one human who’s just trying to keep up with everything going on. However, while the galra and alteans at least have some idea on how to handle each other, no one knows what to do with the human in the group. Cue humans are weird shenanigans.

Hunk makes a device that helps determines what is safe for a human to eat. What he didn’t know was that humans will eat anything, regardless of whether it’s safe or not, they’ll just take out the dangerous bits and eat the rest (pufferfish) or eat the “dangerous bits” anyway if it’s not life-threatening (like jalapenos). So all the castles’ residents are quite horrified when Keith returns one day with an armful of what they consider deadly fruits and plants. However, since Keith had no adverse effects from eating any of them, the others couldn’t stop him from gathering things and keeping them. He has a portion of the kitchen sectioned off just for him so he doesn’t accidentally poison his crewmates. Keith eventually even makes a garden for his “poisonous” foods. The others joke that Keith has a garden of death.

\--

Humans are endurance/pursuit “predators” while galra are sprinter hunters, so while the galra are bigger, stronger, and faster than Keith, they can only train so much and fight for so long before they are exhausted and they are kinda concerned and scared that Keith can train and fight almost all day.

Keith isn’t the leader of Voltron but he winds up the face of it. No one really wants to listen to Shiro or the other paladins because they are galra so Keith has to step up and do most of the talking. It quickly became apparent at how bad he was at it so everyone had to step in and help train him up.

\--

Shiro is full galra and made it all the way to lieutenant before he couldn’t take it anymore and defected. He may have started out loyal to Zarkon and the empire, but Shiro has always been kind and empathetic. At first, he only disagreed with the empires methods but as time went on and he climbed the ranks and knew more of the horrible things the empire did, it eventually got to the point where he couldn’t stand the injustice and defected.

Lance is a half galra of some sort, though no one is really sure what the other part is. Pretty low on the totem pole. Half galra rarely ever get very high up in the ranks and with Lance’s parents both being hybrids, he was born very mixed, ensuring that he pretty much stayed a grunt for the rest of his life. Combine that with the fact that he can be pretty immature at times and talks smack that he can’t back up, and you can bet that he is not a favorite of his superiors. Despite that, he is a kind soul at heart and deeply empathises with the prisoners (after all, sometimes, the only difference between him and them is the fact that he gets three meals a day. Sometimes he doesn’t even get that).

Hunk is a half galra/half balmeran hybrid, looking like a big, purple balmerian. Hunk has no love for the empire, as his creation wasn’t one made out of love and his Balmera and mother died when he was young. His “father” still felt responsible enough to save him from his dying planet but was then pretty much shoved into a kitchen to work as an errand boy. He was practically raised by the kitchen staff, one of whom had a mate that was a mechanic and loved teaching Hunk all they knew.

Pidge has some Olkarian in them though you can’t really tell other than her height, which can just be mistaken as galran short genes. Is totally a Blade of Marmora member along with the rest of her family.

When Shiro defected, it wasn’t smooth at all and due to shenanigans, stuff happened really fast and Pidge, Hunk and Lance wound up escaping with him.

Keith is actually half altean but didn’t know it until he knew more about Allura and Coran. 10,000 years ago a colony of alteans escaped Zarkon’s massacre and landed on Earth. Over the years though they forgot they were alteans and instead called themselves elves. They’ve also evolved over the years, so Keith is able to fully hide his altean marks (if they haven’t already been lost over the generations).

In this AU Tex is still human and sadly dead. His mother is the elf (OC, probably). And while I said she was dead too, she could be alive, and Keith was just living alone for some sort of elf cultural reason or possibly guarding the Blue Lion.

\--

Of the five paladins, Keith is the shortest of the bunch, Pidge being taller than him by only two centimeters. Shiro is the tallest of the group, and is an impressive height even by galra standards. Que size difference pining.

Keith and Lance have a far better relationship in this universe. They are actually friends. Considering his different background, Lance does not have the mentality of Keith “always trying to one-up me” or “Keith thinks he’s so much better than me.” Lance meets Keith without any preconceptions shoved down his throat so he actually gets to know Keith. Things do not always go smoothly, though, due to personality clashes.

One time the team went to a swap moon and the galrans on the team found the Earth store. They weren’t able to buy anything since they were in a rush but they did keep it in mind. The next time they went to a swap moon Keith got stuck on the castle for something and the rest of the team went to the store to get little trinkets for their littlest paladin. They also get a cow because “With every purchase you get a free kaltenecker!” When the others get home and present their gifts (and cow) Keith is almost moved to tears. 

Surprisingly enough, the thing he loved the most is the cow. While the trinkets were nice (and they are all decorating his room) the cow gave him milk and butter and cheese and ice cream and milkshakes! He mostly makes it for himself since galra are lactose intolerant and the alteans find it a bit too sweet to have too often. Still, he loves his cow and the others do things to help him. Lance helps him with milking the cow. Shiro likes to brush it and keep the stall room clean. Hunk makes the machines to help Keith make his milk-based creations and even add fruit juices to give flavor. Coran fixed up a freezer just for all of Keith’s ice cream. Allura and Coran taste test with Keith to see which flavors are good or not.

Having a cow turned out to be pretty beneficial to the rest of the team too. Keith’s butter and flavored ice cream sell for a good price at the market and are an excellent dessert to have at dinner meetings with lactose tolerant guests.


	20. Emperor Shiro

Roman-esce setting.

The Empire was ruled by a cruel emperor and the people rejoiced when his son, the fair and just Shiro, took his place after the emperor’s assassination. The people loved him and the empire prospered but what the people didn’t know was that Shiro was incredibly cold and harsh. He had a kind soul and he really did care about his people, but being raised under his father's harsh hand and the expectations others had on him at such a young age made him withdraw deeply into himself and keep others at a distance. While his servants, advisers and nobles hailed him as a great ruler, and indeed he was, he knew they whispered behind his back that though he was a kind and fair and just emperor he had a heart of ice.

Keith was born in a farming village in the empire and once he was old enough, he left to become a knight for the empire. He doesn’t really connect with the others in training but he’s here to fight, not make friends. He gets in a lot of fights because of his short temper which doesn’t help him with his bullies or his superiors.

One day Keith happens upon said bullies as they’re trying to corner one of the servant girls for some “fun,” which the girl clearly does not want. Keith steps in and things escalate into a fight. Of course, the freaking emperor shows up. The situation gets explained and the punishments doled out. Since it’s Roman-esce and they have no chill, Shiro still has that kind of mindset even though he’s a good ruler. He hates rape with a passion and by law any to rape or attempt to rape will have their privates cut off and then set to the  Colosseum where they will be fucked by beasts of burden before they are executed. 

Keith gets punished as well because while he did step in to help he didn’t exactly handle it very well and he already has an extensive list of offenses and warnings. He has to serve as Shiro’s personal servant for a full month and during that time, unless Shiro wishes to spar with him, Keith is not to get into any fight  _ at all _ .

During the time Keith works as Shiro’s personal servant and then bodyguard, Shiro teaches Keith patience and control while Keith teaches Shiro how to actually have a heart and feel passion. They eventually go from friends to lovers and Shiro takes Keith has his Empress.

  * Keith is trans. He keeps this fact hidden because he knows what the other soldiers to “fake men” behind closed doors.
  * The Holt’s are a family of scholars and advisers. Matt and Pidge had been Shiro’s friend since childhood and got front row seats to Shiro’s abuse and his personality shift because of it. They still see his kindness though and the whole family would literally stab a man for him (they actually have, but shhhhh no one needs to know that).
  * Lance always wanted to be a swordsman; all the statues and paintings show heroes and gods with swords and spears. Unfortunately, he’s kind of shit with a sword and is extremely jealous of Keith’s skill and ability being so much better than his even though they have the same body frame. Lance is awesome with a bow and arrow though.
  * Hunk is not part of the military at all. Instead, the Garret family owns a rather popular restaurant that many of the soldiers and soldiers in training frequent, Keith and Lance being among them. Keith talked about it so much to Shiro and the Holts that they actually went to visit it. Shiro politely asked if the family wanted to work at the palace. And that’s how Hunk wound up working in the royal kitchens.


	21. Voltron x Pokemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a tumblr post

This is done in bullet points of facts and world building and not an actual story plotline

Keith is a Zorua

  * He becomes a trainer as disguise
  * Has a vivid red Volpix named Red
  * Has mostly fire type pokemon
  * Still has a love for knives
  * With his illusion powers, he holds a lot more than you think he really is

Shiro is a researcher assistant(?)

  * Has a big Luxray(or some other big, black pokemon) named Kuro
  * Finds Keith and he and the Holt’s take care of him
  * May or may not be falling in love with Keith and is seriously questioning himself (but not really because apparently human/pokemon relationships are way more common than you think).  


Matt is a researcher training under his dad  
  
Sam is a professor

Either Mrs. Holt knows about Keith OR has no idea that “Shiro’s cute friend” that Shiro invited in due to “family reasons” is actually a pokemon. Keith insisted. The less people know, the better.  
  
Lance is an in-training Pokemon coordinator

  * Was a pokemon trainer at first but fell in love with the art of coordinating
  * Has mostly water and ice type pokemon
  * Has an ice/water(?) pokemon named Saphire

  
Hunk is a pokemon chief/nurse(?) in training

  * Has mostly ground/rock type pokemon
  * Has a Sandshrew or some other earth type pokemon named Amber
  * He’s not much for the whole pokemon battle thing so he’s thinking about maybe becoming a chef for pokemon! Or maybe a breeder...or a nurse to care for injured pokemon...or maybe a researcher...

  
Pidge is a field researcher (not sure what she researches yet)

  * Has mostly steel and grass pokemon
  * Has a Leafion or some other green pokemon named Emerald  


The three hadn’t realized they all named their ace pokemon after gems until someone pointed it out. At one point they tried to convince Shiro and Keith to name Kuro and Red, Onyx and Ruby respectively. It didn’t work.  
  
Team Galra is an underground syndicate that is obviously led by Zarkon.  
  
Due to Keith’s rarity as a pokemon, his “trainer” was an asshole named Sendak. Something “Very Bad” happens to Sendak later that winds up killing him. Keith is very smug. People suspect but have no proof and Keith isn’t talking so the whole thing is swept under the rug.  
  
The Mamora is a well-known worldwide union with many subgroups:  
  
Blade of Mamora – mostly the branch that deals with the dirty work ranging from being Pokemon Rangers to actually attacking biases and reclaiming pokemon (if you know anything about Voltron, also know that this branch infiltrates the Team’s for information)  
  
Mind of Mamora – mostly deals with the politics of everything. Pretty much on the same level as the Pokemon League officials(1)  
  
Heart of Mamora – often deals with rehabilitating pokemon, either helping them get back on their feet to return to the wild or treating them and finding a new, good home. Also does pokemon therapy: if any pokemon needs physical therapy for any reason, an M. Heart Center is the place to go. Works hand in hand with the Pokemon center.  
  
Hand of Mamora – a party on the construction board that takes the consideration of pokemon into consideration of building planning.  
  
(The Mamora do _a lot_ for the community, pokemon wise. And yes, I know the names are cheesy but sometimes things are cheesy. And I couldn’t come up with anything better.)  
  
Trainers start out a little later. Like, at 15 or something. Because I highly doubt that people would actually send out their 10 year old kids into the world with one pokemon they just got and no training. They can start out earlier but need to take special tests or something and probably parental/guardian permission.  
  
Pidge(Kaite) is 14, Lance and Hunk are 17 and Shiro is 20-ish something. Keith looks to be 17-18 but isn’t really because he’s a pokemon. They decide to go with 18.  
  
When Pidge, Lance and Hunk find out Keith’s a pokemon they freak out but in a good way. A bit miffed that he and Shiro didn’t tell them his secret but after they find out _why_ he kept it a secret, they’re more understanding.  
  
Because Keith is still only a Zorua he can only cast a very powerful illusion on himself, making him look and feel like a human. He communicates with Shiro and the Holts telepathically, but he’s learned to use sign-language. Since he’s able to hold the illusion for long periods of time and never shows his tail anymore, he’s really hoping that he’s going to evolve soon.


	22. 2 in 1 Artist AU's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From http://shiirojasmine.tumblr.com/post/171905967554/

**Gallery AU**: You are staring at my worst work in awe and I don’t understand what you see in it.

  
  
-|-

After some nagging from his friends, Keith submitted a few of his works for a gallery. One of the works submitted was his absolute worst. A few years back, he had a rough time, things just piling on top of one another until Keith lashed out on a canvas. It didn’t really help anything and Keith hated how the painting came out, but he kept it anyway.

The painting was one of his smallest. It was part of his space series, however, most of his other works showed the beauty of space with smooth, elegant lines and soft color changes and gradients. This one was different - it was a star in its death throes, the colors so bold and lines so thick that it was almost an abstract. Against the black and deep blue backdrop, the reds and yellows and light purples of the explosion only stood out even more. The harsh contrast of colors and nearly uncontrolled-borderline-sloppy paint strokes was so unlike his usual work that Keith was a bit ashamed to have claimed to have made it at all.  
  
He had hidden it in one of his closets and had intended for it to never see the light of day again. Unfortunately for Keith, Pidge can be pretty nosey when she feels like it and somehow managed to dig it up and then submit it into the show behind his back.  
  
‘Too late now.’ Keith thought as he wandered around the gallery floor. Paintings and drawings covered the walls. Pedestals showed some small sculptures while larger ones sat on displays. Around him, people moved slowly as they walked around the gallery, their quiet murmuring creating a hushed den of noise. Keith himself meandered through at a steady pace, looking at the other artwork to admire the brushwork and color blending.  
  
Eventually, he came across his own paintings. Two from is flower series and two from his space series - pretty generous since most galleries only display one or two artworks per artist.   
  
And that’s where Keith saw the most gorgeous man on the face of the Earth.  
  
Said gorgeous man was staring in awe at Keith’s horrid painting as if it was the most dazzling artwork he had ever seen.  
  
Keith moved to stand next to the guy (who’s bicep was bigger than Keith’s thighs, wow, what a thought) and tilted his head at the painting. It was tiny. The colors were too bold. It was messy. He glanced over at his other work next to it and back again. The difference between the two was amazing. He turned to look at the man next to him, who was still entranced by his awful painting.  
  
“You really like that one, don’t you?”  
  
The other must not have really noticed he was there because he jumped in surprise while letting out a rather undignified squeak.   
  
“HI! Uh-hi. Didn’t see you there.”  
  
Keith let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I figured that. You were pretty focused.”  
  
“Sorry about that. I just really like this one.” The man smiled.  
  
Keith hummed as he frowned at the painting. “Mind sharing your thoughts.”  
  
The man caught Keith’s frown. “I take it you’re not a fan of it yourself?”  
  
“It’s the worst one in the series,” Keith stated bluntly. “I don’t know why you’re looking at it like it’s the best piece in the whole gallery.”  
  
The man was frowning now. “I suppose I can’t really condone other people’s opinion on art, to each their own after all. I take it you’re familiar with K.K.’s work?”  
Keith smirked. “Are you?”  
  
He wasn’t surprised that the man had no idea who he was. It wasn’t like Keith was a big name artist or anything, despite what Pidge says. He’s only had a couple of interviews for small articles and declined letting them use his name or take any pictures, so instead they called him K.K., his signature initials he used on his paintings.  
  
The man’s smile came back in full force and Keith felt like he was looking at a sunrise. “I’m a big fan, actually! Especially of his outer space series, you can tell he does his research but at the same time adds his own artistic interpretations, giving them a vibrant and unique twist.”  
  
Keith hummed and then gestured to the painting in front of them. “And what about this one? It’s pretty different from his other space works.”  
  
“I think that’s the best part about it, how different it is. It’s probably not the best, painting wise, but you can feel the energy and passion that he put into this. The emotion. That’s the part that gets me, I think. You can see the anger and desperation and some sadness too. I think K.K. was really upset about something when he made this one. All his other paintings are beautiful, but this one is the most expressive, like he truly put a piece of himself in the art. That’s why I like this one the most. And you? What do you think?”  
  
Keith simply stared at the man for a moment before he managed to speak. “I think you’re right. About the artist being upset and pouring his emotions into a painting. I also think that the artist is a bit ashamed it; the art style is so different and subpar compared to the others and so full of negative emotions. I’m willing to bet that it was a personal painting that got mixed up with the others and wound up in the gallery by mistake. Or a friend submitted it for him as a joke.”  
  
The other man chuckled. “Maybe, but you’re just guessing what the artist feels about it. What about you?”  
  
“Oh, my opinion of it hasn’t changed. I still think it’s the worst.”  
  
“As I said, to each their own. My name’s Shiro, by the way.”  
  
“Keith. Keith Kogane.”

* * *

**Car AU** **:** I did a 24-hour paint job on the wrong car… Dude, I hope you like<strike></strike> <strike> dinosaurs </strike> space.

-|-

It was a minor mix up that wasn’t so minor. The garage was oddly full and Keith had stayed late the night before, and then had to come in for an early shift. So when he had two papers with the same cars and key sets, Keith’s sleepy mind accidentally got the jobs mixed up. One wanted a simple paint color change from black to off-white while the other wanted their black car to have a galaxy paint job. Excited, Keith thought of the painting process for space while absently grabbing the keys for the wrong car.  
  
Now, if this was something like grocery shopping, it probably wouldn’t have mattered much if he got cookie brands or bread types mixed up. However, at work, it’s kind of a big deal when you spend 24 hours giving a car the wrong paint job.  
  
Needless to say, he got an earful as well as a look of severe disappointment from Kolivan.  
  
“You wasted time, money and resources Keith. The owner is supposed to be here in a few minutes to pick up his car. When he does, you will apologize for the inconvenience. Am I clear?”  
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
Without another word, Kolivan walked away and Keith couldn’t help but sigh, his shoulders sagging in disappointment as he looked back at the car. Mix-ups weren’t an unheard-of thing, especially when the cars happen to be identical. However, normally people just want their cars changed from one solid color to another, not a detailed paint job that required extra use of materials. An extra use of materials that the garage is going to have to pay for.  
  
Keith could see it now. An angry customer, ranging from quietly disappointed to raging mad, taking their anger out on Keith as he tried to apologize, then the guy rounding onto Kolivan as he tries to mollify the customer.  
  
Keith walked off to the break room to grab a bottle of water and collect himself, steeling his mind in preparation to whatever tongue-lashing he was about to get. Keith was the worst at dealing with customers on a good day and it would only make his situation worse if he snapped at the guy. After a few minutes, Keith felt he was calm as he could be and made his way back to the car.  
  
He felt a knot form in his stomach when he saw Kolivan and another man standing at the car, their backs to him. The man appeared to be older, judging by the white of his hair, and was currently gesturing animatedly to the car. Keith was ready to have a red-faced old man furious at him but as he got closer he was surprised at what he heard.  
  
“ - and the attention to detail on the constellations is incredible! Instead of being randomly placed, the constellations are correctly positioned in relation with the surrounding patterns you would actually see in the night sky!” The man exclaimed joyfully as he pointed out the constellations. They were an extra detail that Keith had added, thanks to his own love for space, but to be honest, he had never expected anyone to actually notice. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be so bad…?  
  
Kolivan had some sort of sixth sense or something because he turned around just as Keith got close enough. “Ah. Shirogane, this is Keith, the one who worked on your car.”  
  
The man turned around and for a moment Keith forgot to breathe.  
  
Instead of a wrinkly old man like he expected, Shirogane was a freaking Adonis who looked only a few years older than Keith. His white hair shone like a halo with eyes like storm clouds, a smile that would make angels weep and a jawline that could cut diamond. The only “flaw” was the scar across his nose but in Keith’s opinion that just made him look more regal.  
  
The Adonis extended his arm for a handshake that Keith returned on autopilot because the movement brought Keith’s attention to the rest of him and oh boy. He could practically hear the clothes screaming as they tried valiantly to cover the bulging muscles of Shirogane’s arms and torso.  
  
“H-hi, I’m Shiro. You did me? I-I mean my car! You did my car?”   
  
“Yeah, that was me. Sorry. About that.” Keith said jerkily and he internally cringed. He knew he was bad at talking but this was a new kind of low. He must look like some kind of fool who gets paint jobs wrong and can’t even talk. It probably didn’t help that Keith had taken off his painting suit and was just in some ratty jeans and a stained wife-beater. It didn’t exactly scream “professional.”  
  
“No, no, you’re fine. It’s fine! The car is fine. I love it actually.” It was a rather warm day, so Keith wasn’t surprised when Shiro’s cheeks started to redden.  
  
“That’s good. That you like it. Um, but, it wasn’t what you ordered and I’m so sorry about that, that was my fault. I’m sure we can work something out?”  
  
“Well, you can tell me how much it cost. I don’t mind paying for - “  
  
“No! It was my fault. It wasn’t what you ordered, so you shouldn’t have to pay for a mix-up. Did you talk to Kolivan about it?”  
  
“Yeah, we were discussing it before he showed me the car.”  
  
“Good. Just because I made a mistake doesn’t mean you have to pay for it.”  
  
“I do still want to pay you back though. You did a fantastic job and I loved the attention to detail. And, uh,” he stuttered, the red in his cheeks getting darker, “you, um, dinner? Can I pay you back with dinner? I-if that’s alright! God, I’m really overstepping aren’t I? I shouldn’t have asked you that, you don’t have to - “  
  
“My number!” Keith exclaimed. “I mean, I don’t really mind. So, um, I can give you my number and we could talk about it?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.”  
  
Meanwhile, Kolivan stood, forgotten, as his subordinate and customer got lost in their own little bubble. Honestly, he could practically _see _the hearts and sparkles radiating from them as the two disasters try to have a normal conversation.


	23. Little Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of prompts. Quite a few based on writing prompts on Tumblr.

**Know Your Soulmate**  
  
(ShiroxKeith)

In this world, all humans have soulmates. Everyone is born knowing one thing about their soulmate, be it their favorite food, animal, when or where they were born, etc. Shiro, for as long as he could remember, knew that his soulmate was the half-galran leader of Voltron. It wasn’t until Kurboros that he started to understand what any of that meant.  
  
The one thing Keith knew about his soulmate was that his favorite animal was the wolf.  
  


* * *

  
  
**I Got Cursed By A Witch And Things Are Great**  
  
(KuroxKeith)  
  
Kuro is a witch and is a bit drunk when he runs into Keith. They do not hit it off well and Kuro winds up cursing Keith so that “no female suitor shall ever love him.” Keith is actually delighted by this since he’s gay as fuck. Once Kuro, now sober, finds out about his he goes to confront Keith and stops dead because wow was he always that hot and pretty? Calmer now, the two actually have a conversation and man Kuro is smitten now. Maybe he shouldn’t remove the curse to keep some of the competition away...  
  


* * *

**  
One Hell of a Mom (or How to Accidentally Summon a Demon Part 2!)**   


Keith and his friends decided to try to summon a demon at his house. Everyone is stunned when Krolia appears in the middle of the room after the ritual is finished.  
  
\--  
  
The lights flickered as they chanted and when the final word was spoken everything stilled as a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the circle.  
  
The teens didn’t say a word as they gaped at her. Crickets chirped outside. The sounds of the washer and dryer and TV could be heard from downstairs.  
  
Keith opened his mouth, staring unbelievably at the “demon” that stood before him in casual jeans and t-shirt, wearing a cooking apron and holding a pair of tongs in one hand.  
  
“Mom?”  
  


* * *

  
**Silent Love  
  
**(ShiroxKeith)  
  


In a world where your thoughts are in your soulmates voice, Keith discovers his when Shiro first introduces himself at the school. Unfortunately, Keith is mute and has no way to prove that they’re soulmates.   
  


* * *

  
**The Sacrifice to the God  
  
**(ShiroxKeith)  
  


Keith was chosen as a virgin sacrifice to the God of the people. After being cleaned, garbed and paraded through the village as the ritual commands and led to the border between your realm and the realm of the gods. All Keith knows is that past sacrifices have disappeared and never returned. He expects to be enslaved, ravaged, or worse. He didn’t expect God to take his hand and draw him close, and Keith certainly didn’t expect what happened next.   
  


* * *

  
**The Sacrifice to the Devil  
  
**(KuroxKeith)  
  
Every 50 years, Keith’s community sacrifices a group of 18 year old to the Devil to hold off the end of the world. Boys become demon soldiers, girls become demon wives. Keith turns 18 the very day they must make the sacrifice. But when it comes time for the sacrifice, the Devil only wants him.   
  


* * *

  
**This is Not How Possession is Supposed to Work**  
  
(KuroxKeith)  
  
Kuro is a demon who tries to possess a human and ruin his life, but apparently Keith’s (the human in question) life is already ruined. Now he’s keeping Kuro trapped with him so he has at least someone to talk to. After a few weeks, Kuro starts to be helpful and helping put Keith’s life back on track.  
  


* * *

  
**Accidentally Summoning a demon...Part 3!  
  
  
**(ShiroxKeith or KuroxKeith)

Keith was in class, drawing pentagrams in boredom and to keep himself calm as the most popular guy was making fun of him. Suddenly, a gorgeous 6'4 and massively thick guy in all black suit with red eyes kicked the door open, screaming “ENOUGH!!!” in frustration.


	24. Sugar Daddy Shiro and Sugar Baby Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is struggling and Shiro is just divorced from a loveless marriage. They help each other out.

Keith had a decent life growing up, though tragedy seemed to have taken a liking to his family. At 9, his father died on the job as a firefighter. When he was 15, Krolia was brutally raped and nine months later Keith had a new sister. With his mother struggling with her injuries and depression and supporting her family, Keith tried to do his best to support them as well. He pushed through high school to try and graduate early, he took care of his sister and the house after school so Krolia wouldn’t have to worry about it, and on weekends he worked part-time at Kolivan’s garage.  
  
Kolivan and the other guys were generous with Keith. Keith and Krolia were practically family to them, so Keith had some leeway at work that others wouldn’t get; sometimes he would bring in homework and they would let him work in the breakroom for a little while if they weren’t busy and they paid him a just a bit more than they would the other part-timers. They helped in other ways too, such as Thace and Antok helping get children supplies, Ulaz helping them however he could whenever any of them had to go to the doctor, and Kolivan teaching him how to shop smart to save money as well as helping him get deals on supplies for his art commissions. He felt guilty sometimes, like he was using their generosity, but when he helped his mother balance the checkbook and she got that little smile when things were still in the green Keith felt it was all worth it.  
  
It was hard work but things started to look up. Keith graduated high school a year early and with a rather nice scholarship in his pocket, he enrolled in the local college, taking all the online courses he could, to try and free up some of his time to work and take care of his family. Cassie was getting old enough to actually get friends now and get invited to birthday parties which is where he met the McLain’s who were more than happy to shower the Kogane’s with food and offerings to let Cassie stay over if they needed someone to look after her. Keith himself was gaining a circle of followers for his paintings and was making a bit more money from his commissions.  
  
Of course, once everything was starting to look up, things just had to crash back down. It was one of the rare days where Keith and Krolia could actually spend leisurely one-on-one time together and later Keith would be thankful that Cassie was with the McLains. She didn’t need to see her mother and three other people get mowed down by a drunk driver. Keith had only been spared because he had stopped to check his phone for something as his mother walked ahead.  
  
Keith honestly couldn’t tell you what he was checking his phone for. He couldn't tell you where the scar on his cheek came from. All he could remember was the crumpled, bleeding figure of his mom.  
  
God, he was so thankful that Cassie wasn’t there.  
  
Keith was 21. Being of legal age and next of kin, it wasn’t too hard to become Cassie’s guardian, but Keith worried. Even though the house was paid off, there were still monthly and yearly expenses and not only that but the house was starting to fall apart - Krolia had done her best to keep it maintained but things had been tight the last few years and the lack of upkeep on an already old house was beginning to take its toll. There was both of their school expenses. There was the used car Keith and Krolia got last year that they co-signed for that Keith now had to pay off alone. There was the funeral costs he had to pay for. The medical bills he now had. The everyday, day-to-day living.  
  
Keith was worried because he had so many things to pay for and even with the assets he inherited from his parents and his full-time job at Kolivan’s, he worried that it wouldn’t be enough.  
  
(Keith saw his mother die right in front of him but he refused to go to a therapist because that would cost even more money.)  
  
Keith worried that it wouldn’t be enough and that they would take his _ home _ away, that they would take his _ sister _ away, and then he would be left with _ nothing _.  
  
Cassie and Keith were both grieving.  
  
Keith felt more and more hollow and scared as the numbers went down bit by bit each month.  
  
Kolivan tried to increase his pay a little more. Keith got a part-time job. The numbers got better.  
  
He worked so much he couldn’t put as much time into commissions. He slowly started losing commissioners. His grades in college suffered and he lost his scholarship in turn. He had a breakdown at his part-time job and wound up fired.  
  
Keith was too stressed and exhausted to care that he was sobbing when he called Lance. And for all that Lance claims he couldn’t stand Keith, he didn’t hesitate to try and help him.  
  
Once Keith was calmed down and Lance coaxed the full story out of him, Lance made the suggestion that would wind up changing his life. “Have you ever considered getting a sugar daddy?”  
  
Keith looked at him with tired confusion. “What’s a sugar daddy?”  
  
“What do you mean “what’s a-” actually, nevermind, you’re you so you definitely wouldn’t know what that is. Anyway, a sugar daddy is basically an old man paying you for...whatever. It depends.”  
  
“Wait, are you telling me to become some old, rich dude’s personal prostitute?!”  
  
“No! I mean, you can if you want to, but not all sugar daddies are like that. Look at me, I have a daddy but we don’t do any horizontal tango.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yep. His name’s Coran. Doesn’t have any kids of his own and his daughter figure is old enough that he can’t really spoil her anymore, plus he’s a bit lonely. So I spend time with him and he pays me for it. There are other sugar daddies that do that kind of thing too, I’m sure. Look, let me show you.”  
  
Lance took out his laptop and pulled up the website he used to find Coran. Keith found out a lot about sugar daddies and babies that night, even though he didn’t ask for it - it was a good distraction from his life at least.  
  
Days later and that talk was still in his head. Lance was right that not all sugar daddies were looking for a sex partner. Plenty just wanted to spend money for a companion and physical aspects were either definite or negotiable. So if he wanted, Keith wouldn’t have to sell out his body…  
  
A few days later, Keith got Lance to help him make a sugar baby account.

\--

Shiro had come from a rather well off family; his father was a successful businessman and his mother was a stay at home mom. They were strict with his education and discipline, teaching him the ways of business since he was young but they were still a loving family for the most part. Sure, his father wasn’t always home, either working late at the office or gone on business trips, and sometimes his parents got into fights, but his parents loved him  
  
The only problem was his father hated “those gay fairy men” and his mother placidly agreed with him and Shiro knew he could never tell them the truth about how he felt. He could never tell them he was gay, because he knew if he did his family would shun and disown him.  
  
So instead, he played along, never saying anything when his father went on his tangents. He blushed and gave shy smiles when his mother asked about girls in school. He dated a few girls in high school, even kissed a couple, but he could never go any farther than that. When asked about it, he would just say he wanted something like that to be special and people would swoon and coo and call him a romantic gentleman. He smiled through it all, lying through his teeth - he could never get past kissing because of how _ wrong _it felt; the body of a woman never seemed to fit right against his own and afterwards his skin tingled in all the wrong ways and a knot formed in his chest that just made him feel sick.  
  
In college, he started dating a girl named Adison. She was attractive and charming with a brilliant mind and a strong dedication to whatever she put her mind to. If he were straight, Shiro imagined that he might love her but as it was she was just a good friend. And if he couldn’t have what he truly wanted, then he could at least settle with a good friend. Right? Right.  
  
Thing was that she didn’t know of his preference. They were together and she thought he was straight and he couldn’t help the guilt he felt whenever she looked at him with love in her eyes. He eventually brought her home to meet his parents and they loved her. Adison took him to meet her parents and they were utterly charmed. The longer they were together, the more their parents started to joke about seeing marriage in the future.  
  
Shiro proposed to her at their graduation. They both decided to wait a few years, until they got their feet under themselves at work, before getting married. It was a lovely wedding too. Friends and family from both sides were there, Adison was stunning in her dress while Shiro cut a striking figure in his suit. There were smiles and tears everywhere as they said their vows and “I do’s.” The reception was full of good food and merriment and though Shiro knew it was all a lie, he thought he would be able to do this. That he could keep up this lie and be happy and maybe one day forget his feelings were fake.  
  
Then they went on their honeymoon and looking back, Shiro could say that that’s when it started to fall apart.  
  
They “made love” twice and Shiro hated it. The heat and passion was there and Shiro couldn’t deny that he enjoyed that but the body below him felt wrong. Shiro felt sick afterwards and spent most of the honeymoon avoiding the subject as much as possible.  
  
After the honeymoon, they went back to work and for the first few years, things were fine. Mostly. Still in the starry-eyed honeymoon phase, Adison tried to have more passion-filled nights; Shiro tried to come up with some excuse but couldn’t always get out of it. They seemed to be happily married otherwise, even if she was discontent with the lack of action in the bedroom.  
  
In order to avoid the problem, Shiro started working more. Going to work early, staying later than he should, always going on business meetings and trips. He did well for himself at his job, climbing up the ladder and earning money and soon found himself near the top with more money than he really knew what to do with. And a very strained marriage.  
  
Shiro was a guilty man. He had never loved Adison, not the way a man should love his wife, but she had still been a good friend and he felt so guilty for stringing her into a sham marriage. Even more so knowing that she had actually loved him and that his actions and inactions had caused the love in her eyes to dim and fade away and for her to try and find “company” in someone else. Whenever they were at family reunions, they would put up the front of a happy couple while subtly brushing off any talks of kids. Once they were home, though, they were little more than roommates, passing each other like ships in the night, sometimes talking, sometimes arguing and Shiro was so glad they didn’t have any kids around to bear witness to any of this.  
  
It was no surprise that by the time he hit 40, only twelve years after they got married, Adison filed for a divorce. It was a shock to their families and some friends, but their closer friends saw it coming miles away and Shiro had been about file for divorce himself. It took a year and more drama than he liked, but now, 41 years old, Shiro was single and felt like the last 20 years of his life had been a waste. He had money. He _ had _his family until he got into a heated argument with them and outed himself and they promptly disowned him, like he feared when he was a kid. He also had some wrinkles and some belly fat and his hair had prematurely gone completely white and he had scars from an accident some years ago.  
  
Gay men were more accepted now than they had been years go, but Shiro was past his prime; there was no way for him to start looking for love now.  
  
And so, his best friend Matt decided that the best course of action was for Shiro to become a sugar daddy.  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Shiro deadpanned.  
  
“I am so serious,” Matt replied, his grin far to smug. In front of him sat Shiro’s (commandeered) laptop with an already half-completed sugar daddy account. Shiro sighed.  
  
“You can’t - _ I _can’t just pay someone to love me. That’s just not how it works.”  
  
“Oh, I know. But these are people who are willing to get down with an older man and they can say “no” whenever they want, unlike a common prostitute or something who have to say “yes” to whoever is paying them. So even if you don’t find love you can still get some experience with a man. And you don’t even have to cheat to do it!  
  
“And it’s not always about the sex either. It’s about the company. Mostly, sugar babies are to help their daddies relax or take a break from working too much.” He shot Shiro a pointed look at that. “Sugar babies give lonely daddies company and try and get them to get out and relax and enjoy themselves. Or give them an excuse to spend money on someone.”  
  
They kept going back and forth and the account sign-in was left incomplete but Matt bookmarked for him “just in case.” Shiro mostly forgot about it but stray thoughts did come to him. How it would be nice to have lunch with someone who wasn’t a coworker or just him alone. How it would be nice to have company while going to the movies or simply going on a trip.  
  
After a few months, he decided to give it a try.

\--

Keith was surprised at the number of sugar daddies nearby and how many of them were interested in him. He had specified in his profile that he wasn’t looking for a bedmate and was trying to get through college. Lance helped his vet out and sort through the offers, even going so far as to ask Coran about some of them.  
  
(“You don’t have to go through all that you know. It’s not like we’re getting a sugar daddy for _ you _.”  
  
“I know. But if something happens to you because of these guys, Cassie is going to suffer for it too. You’re her only guardian after all. I’m doing this for you _ and _her.”)  
  
Per Lance’s strong suggestion, Keith made sure to meet up with his chosen sugar daddy a few times before getting truly involved with them. The first one was good online, but there was no connection in person. The second just wanted to experiment with a guy because his friends dared him too, completely disregarding Keith’s “no bedmate” policy. The third was rather pleasant and they met up a few times but then Keith brought up his sister and that turned out to be a dealbreaker so they parted on pleasant enough terms. Keith had a few more lined up, but he had gotten discouraged after the first three strikeouts and he was getting antsy. He had been putting off looking for another part-time job so he would have the time to do this and while he was benefiting from having a bit more time on his hands - he got to spend more time with Cassie and his grades have improved - he was going through money faster than he liked. He needed to find a sugar daddy soon or another part-time job.  
  
A beacon of hope came in the form of his fourth meetup named Matt Holt.  
  
(“You don’t really seem my type, sorry. However, I do know a guy who might be interested! Here, let me pull him up…”)  
  
On his fifth attempt, Keith met Takashi Shirogane.

\--

After a year, Shiro was close to being done with the whole sugar daddy business. Even though he was going into it for the experience of a male bedmate, he still couldn’t help but want emotional investment as well which led to mostly failures.   
  
The first man he met with wanted sex only, wouldn’t let any conversation deviate from what they could do together next time, and was pretty pushy. The sex was nice, so nice to have a man instead of a woman, but Shiro couldn’t put up the man’s personality and soon enough dropped him, glad they only met in hotels and never at his house or job. The second man seemed nice enough at the first (and only) meeting...until he asked if it was alright for his girlfriend to join them. The third guy looked like his first crush Adam only with darker skin and hair and no glasses. Curtins was pleasant enough but it was like talking to a cardboard cutout and he was just as exciting in bed (which was to say utterly boring). They parted soon enough on amicable terms and Shiro stopped looking for bedpartners at that point.  
  
He didn’t stop looking though, still going out to meet guys to talk. Nothing ever really happened though Matt started sending a few his way that actually piqued his interest. He started noticing some similarities after a while and Shiro wondered if Matt had some sort of computer program going to help him find “Shiro’s perfect man.” When he brought it up, Matt just grinned.  
  
Then Matt sent another his way. Young, only 21, fluffy black hair, handsome, and a smile that was difficult to get but beautiful when it happened. Keith Kogane.

\--

Shiro and Keith clicked almost instantly and it wasn’t long before Cassie was meeting “Keith’s new friend.” Shiro himself absolutely adored her and whatever money wasn’t given to Keith was spent spoiling her. They went to the movies, like Shiro had envisioned, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes to see what Cassie wanted to see. Keith would sometimes eat lunch in the office with him or they would go out for lunch, and Shiro remembered the lightheartedness of having regular mealtimes with a friend - something that hadn’t happened since high school, now that he thought back. They worked with each other’s schedules so they could go to the gym together and Shiro didn’t know how invigorating it could be having an actual gym partner instead of the stream of friendly faces coming and going.   
  
Once, Shiro invited Keith over for Netflix and dinner. He tried to cook himself to surprise Keith before he arrived but when Keith did show up it was to a messed up kitchen and charred food. Keith laughed and they ordered some delivery and afterward he suggested that they take cooking classes if he was so interested in cooking.  
  
Keith encouraged him to relax more and plan things out to better balance his work life and personal life. And Shiro even felt motivated to do it; he wanted to spend more time with Keith and he wanted to go to whatever special event Cassie was part of.  
  
(He wanted to be part of the family and god did he feel so stupid for getting so attached so fast.)  
  
Keith himself was over the moon. Even if he ditched Shiro now, he would be set for years to come. Keith had no plans on leaving though, not if Shiro still wanted him around. He had done a lot for Keith and Cassie beyond just putting money in his account. Shiro had hired a landscaper to take care of the yard, small as it was, as well as a maid service for the house and a nanny for Cassie. Shiro had tried to get a series of different maintenance men to take care of the house but Keith put his foot down on that one. He didn't turn down Shiro's offer to help him with his and Cassie's school finances though.  
  
Shiro had rented a studio for Keith to do his art and commissions in. With more time and money and materials, Keith hit the ground running, especially since Shiro had shown some of Keith’s previous works to some of his friends (and connections) and now he had an influx of commissioners, some of whom were paying over ten times his normal commission price.  
  
Keith didn’t get another job and he cut back on the hours in the garage, getting longer lunch breaks so he could spend lunch with Shiro. Kolivan and the others worried about him - one day he’s struggling and the next he seems to be swimming in money.  
  
But Keith was happy. He didn’t have to work his ass off day and night to keep his head above water. He got to spend more time with his family. He got paid to spend time with a friend.  
  
(And it was a little scary how strong his feelings were getting for his “friend.”)

\--

Extra stuff:  
  
Keith goes to Shiro’s business/holiday parties as his plus one.  
  
Lotor (married to Allura) is the head of a big-name interior design company. He’s a friend/friendly acquaintance of Shiro and after seeing Keith’s art, becomes his main commissioner.  
  
Matt knew about Shiro’s sexuality since somewhere around the end of high school and the beginning of college. He asked Shiro multiple times if he was really okay getting married to Adison. He and his family were Shiro’s biggest rock during the divorce.  
  
Hunk is friends with Lance (and Keith) who knows Coran who is friendly business acquaintances with the Holts. Coran absolutely loves Hunks' food and had requested he cater to an event once. They loved it. After that, Hunk became the unofficial sugar baby of Coran and the Holts as they kept giving his money and connections.  
  
Lance made a sugar baby account on a dare and was lucky enough that Coran snatched him up so quickly.  
  
Lance and Keith went to school together. Keith was too busy studying and trying to help his family to really notice anyone in class. Lance sat literally two seats away...for a little bit until Keith skipped a grade. He had been so jealous, and since Keith never gave anyone else attention and had some of the best scores in the school, Lance (among many) thought that Keith thought he was better than anyone else. When Keith brought Cassie to his little cousin's birthday party, he honestly thought at first that she was Keith’s illegitimate child. It took quite a bit of arguing with Keith and an eye-opening conversation with his parents before he realized what Keith was doing - had been doing for years - and as someone who’s all about family he couldn’t really be bitter anymore and gave Keith a genuine apology and offered a truce.  
  
Adam was one of Shiro’s friends in high school that Shiro had a crush on. It died before he met Adison and they lost touch after college.  
  
Ulaz is a doctor and is “friends” with Thace. They grew up in a time when same gender relationships were seen as unnatural so they kept their relationship secret for years and just live together because they’re “bros.” Kolivan and Antok are the same.  
  
Keith has an afternoon/night art class. Since he didn’t have a nanny or a babysitter, Keith asked the teacher if he could bring his sister. The teacher was pretty laid back and said he could so long as she didn’t disrupt the class. However, Cassie is an angel and loves drawing with her brother. Even after Shiro came into their life and got a nanny for them, Keith still takes her to class sometimes.  
  
One of the early discussions Keith had with Shiro involved whether or not sex was on the table. Keith made it very clear that while he wasn’t completely against the idea, he didn’t fancy the idea of jumping into bed at the first opportunity. (It takes a stupidly long time before these disasters do anything.)

Optional bonus:  
  
Shiro actually has a twin brother, Ryu Shirogane, though everyone calls him Kuro. Like Shiro, he’s also gay and had come out to the family when they were teens. It did not go well. They were outraged and disgusted and sent him to doctors for “help.” Kuro would take the drugs they shoved on him and sell them. Between that and his part-time job, Kuro had enough money to support himself when he turned 18. His 18th birthday present from his parents was a document of them legally disowning him.  
  
While there was a spewing hatred between Kuro and his parents, Shiro and Kuro got along pretty well, though a bit strained. Shiro supported him, but for his own sake, he couldn’t talk back against his parents about it and seeing the backlash caused Shiro to clam up about his own sexuality. Kuro knows and a part of him viewed it as a betrayal even though he understood.  
  
Kuro and Shiro still kept in contact and have mended any bad blood between themselves.  
  
Kuro is also the head of the local mafia. Yes, Shiro knows this. Keith has no idea.  
  
When he heard Shiro had gotten a sugar baby, he had to meet the boy. Kuro was absolutely smitten with Keith and his spunk and just adores Cassie. He becomes Keith’s unofficial second sugar daddy.


	25. Art Student Keith and Model Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks getting a crush on your classes art model is stupid. Too bad his feelings didn’t consult him on the matter.

**Coran ** is the art teacher. Because he somehow manages to fit in any role you put him it and is still in character, which I think is great. He hires Shiro to be the male model for his figure drawing class.  
  
**Shiro ** is the art model. A year or so ago, he got into an accident that left him scared, most noticeably on his nose and right arm. However, the injuries caused significant nerve damage in his arm; he lost almost all feeling in the limb and had to go through some PT in order to relearn how to use it. With the accident leaving him a “broken” man and Adam walking out, Shiro got bullied by Matt into seeing a therapist. Said therapist just so happened to be friends with Coran, who bumped into Shiro while popping in for a visit. Coran took one look at Shiro and demanded that he be his classes art model. Since Coran is Coran, Shiro wound up sitting near-naked in front of a room full of 20-somethings, one of them being a gorgeous man with raven hair and blue-gray eyes that look almost purple. Later, he’s quite surprised when he finally accepts Matt’s invitation to go to the Holt’s Monsters and Mana game night and see’s Keith.

Students:

**Keith **is in college for an art degree. He’s a full-time student and works part-time at his uncle's garage. While he does do traditional art for class, he prefers digital art and already has a growing online presence - he has several accounts, has already done some commissions and has even been part of a zine. His goals are to have his own website for his original webcomics, which he plans to gear to a more mature audience. He has several developing ideas, but his favorite is one called “Voltron.” He tries not to think about how attractive the new model is while class is in session.  
  
He's childhood friends with Regris, who's taking IT and Business courses. He and Bandor would geek out a lot together, causing Keith and Romelle to roll their eyes. Regris and Romelle help Keith with his comics, working as soundboards and helping him with dialogue.  
  
**Hunk **is taking the class mostly for the extra credit he needs. He’s majoring in business and minoring in mechanics while apprenticing at Vrepit Sal’s Bakery. With so much on his plate, he tends to stress bake a lot. He brings his creations to class which they greatly appreciate and they do pay him for it (Hunk repeatedly tells his classmates that’s not necessary, but everyone’s response is basically “shut up and take my money,” and “you’d probably wind up broke if we didn’t, what with all the ingredients you have to buy.” Everyone is pretty sure they saw Allura and Lotor both drop $50’s. More than once.)  
  
**Lance**, like Keith, is an art major. Similar to Keith, he plans to have his own webcomic’s, but his art style is a bit more cartoony and is mostly geared toward children. He has a major crush on Allura and flirts constantly while completely oblivious to the fact that she’s practically dating Romelle.  
  
**Pidge **is...well...she _says _she’s a 3d art major and she has work in the campus art gallery to prove it, but she practically lives in the tech department and always seems to be working on technobabble on her computer. Her Roomba is modified to hell and back and her friends swear it has a fully functioning AI and the only reason Pidge hasn’t taken over the world or something is because the paperwork would be too much of a hassle.  
  
**Romelle **is Keith’s cousin on his dad’s side and they get along terrifyingly well. Bandor and the rest of the family is still alive because f u canon. She’s majoring in theater but she’s taking figure classes with Keith for the extra credit and just for fun. She has a crush on Allura and loves to hang out with her but is afraid she’s reading into things too much - basically Romelle is the girl from [this](https://twitter.com/pejaposarambi/status/1171897113304862720?s=19) tweet and Keith is the embodiment of the comments saying “congratulations, you have a girlfriend” “but Keith, _what if _\- “  
  
**Lotor **and **Allura’s **art are two sides of the same coin. They both like to draw their architecture and dress from historical cultures around the world and they both like to add a touch of fantasy elements to their work. The main difference between their work, which is what also makes their art complement each others so well, is their painting style. Allura uses brighter pastel colors with crisp, clean lines and soft gradients of color, creating works of serene, elegant beauty. In contrast, Lotor uses rich colors and bold lines, and is not afraid to use sharp contrast, creating works full of vibrant energy and color. Their works are also complementary in name and concept; if Allura makes a work depicting enlightenment, Lotor has one searching for discovery. If Lotor has a painting of people looking for freedom, Allura’s painting is one of sanctuary.  
  
Also, Lotor is genuinely a nice guy because his parents are Pre-Voltron Zarkon and Honerva. Zarkon is a successful businessman and Honerva is a scientist at a lab world-famous for her breakthroughs and both are very supportive of their artistic son and they are a happy family because f u canon.  
  
Alfor and Melnor are also alive and well and Alfor and Zarkon are still good friends. Lotor and Allura basically grew up together. They’re still close friends even in college and everyone kinda assumes that the two of them are together but Lotor’s actually sweet on a mutual friend named Ventar and Allura is a distinguished bi who is very smitten with Romelle.  
  
**Acxa **is friends with both Lotor and Keith. She’s not an art major, she’s just taking the class to get the extra credit she needs.  
  
**Ezor **is a theater major and is just taking the figure class for extra credit, plus she thought it would be fun.  
  
**Zethrid **is in the class for extra credit and because her girlfriend talked her into it.  
  
**Merla   
  
****Luka  
  
****Ina  
  
****Rizavi  
  
****Kinkade  
  
****James  
  
**(Yes, I have the last six listed as students to the class, but honestly, I have nothing for them. The show didn’t really do much to make me care for them and the story here really isn’t focused on them anyway, I just needed extra names to make it an actual class size.)


	26. Something’s fishy here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a human who performs as a merman. Shiro is the merman that falls for him.

Keith works as a professional mermaid and is one of the few maie professional mermaids. His mermaid coworkers are Romelle, Lance’s sister Rachel, Nyma, Allura, Luka, Rizavi, Ezor, and Acxa. Ina, Merla, James, and Kinkade are part of the makeup and costume crew.  
  
Lance visits often, claiming that he’s there to see his sister but everyone knows he’s just there to flirt with the girls and argue with Keith. Lance tried to become a professional mermaid himself but got too distracted with flirting and wound up getting booted. He’s still sore that Keith gets to be with pretty girls all day and some people (Keith) are getting tired of constantly reminding him that Romelle is his (adopted) sister and that Keith is as gay as a diamond-studded rainbow.  
  
Allura and Luka are actually real mermaids pretending to be human pretending to be mermaids. They find the whole thing funny and love the job. Shiro, a merman, is friends with Allura and had decided to visit Allura at work one day. When he saw Keith, he was instantly smitten.  
  
(Mermaids are able to switch from tail to legs at will.)


	27. And They Were Roommates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this twitter post - https://twitter.com/pejaposarambi/status/1171897113304862720?s

Scenario 1: Shiro is the oblivious one.  
  
-  
  
Shiro and Keith had been friends since high school. Adam had dumped him and so he found a secluded place on the school grounds to wallow in misery. Said spot had been Keith’s normal hangout spot and when he saw the lump of sadness that was Shiro he tried his awkward best to cheer him up (to get him out of his spot). In a surprising turn of events, they actually became fast friends and soon enough they were glued at the hip.  
  
When they graduated and went off to college, it only stood to reason that they would room together. Which was great and all, except for one problem: Shiro had developed a massive crush on Keith.  
  
How could he not? Keith had been a cute-pretty as a teen and as he got older he grew into a handsome-pretty man, especially after that one year trip he took with his mother. And it wasn’t just how attractive he was. Despite his resting bitch face and his blunt way of speaking, Keith was very kind, a silent but steadfast and loyal friend and attentive to the people he cared about.  
  
Which caused another problem for Shiro’s poor heart because he couldn’t tell if Keith was trying to show interest in him or if he was just being a good friend and Shiro was just reading into it too much. A few examples include:  
  


  * Keith apparently remembering Shiro’s favorite orders and comfort foods from the different places they like to eat out at. Shiro noticed this around midterms when he was drowning in projects and homework and Keith kept getting him his favorite foods or making mac and cheese in their little dorm kitchen, leaving little notes by notes by Shiro’s plates with a cute doodle and a “You can do it!” Whenever Shiro brought it up Keith just said he wanted to take care of him.
  * Keith’s wolfdog, Kosmo, being happy to see Shiro whenever they drop by to see Krolia. Keith makes the comment that Kosmo is “happy to see his other dad.”
  * Keith liked to lean against him on the couch and on several occasions mentioned how he liked the way Shiro smelled, saying “you smell like home.” During the year he was away he often said how he missed the way Shiro smelled. A bit weird but it made Shiro’s heart flutter.
  * Sometimes Shiro would fall onto the couch and fall asleep and wake up wrapped up in a blanket and a cute little note.
  * Once, Keith got sick and Shiro took care of him. Keith had called him his “gorgeous guardian angel” and clung to Shiro, even when sleeping.
  * Keith has no real interest in Monsters and Mana but still lovingly paints Shiro’s mini’s in beautiful detail. He also sends cute videos and posts of things he’s not even interested in to Shiro, saying “saw this and thought of you.”
  * Keith does his best to go all out on Shiro’s birthday, despite the fact that he doesn’t care much for birthdays in general.
  * Sometimes they make plans and Keith says “Okay, it’s a date.”
  * Sometimes he looks at Shiro very intensely and Shiro wasn’t quite sure what to make of it sometimes.

-  
  
Scenario 2: Keith is the oblivious one.  
  
-  
  
Keith had always known of Shiro. It was hard not to. Even before he became the beefcake of the school he was still known for his kind smile and friendly personality. It was easy to form a bit of a crush on him but Keith never put any stock into it. Shiro probably didn’t even know that he existed.  
  
Then they got paired together for a project and somehow or another, they became friends. He would say he didn’t know how it happened, but he could one hundred percent say that it had to do with Shiro being Shiro. And suddenly his crush wasn’t so small anymore which was a Problem. Especially when they went to college and signed up to be roommates and Keith started reading into everything Shiro did.

  * Shiro was a terrible cook but he still tried to make Keith’s favorite foods and was even starting to get good at it. When Keith mentioned it, Shiro beamed and said “Anything for you, baby.”
  * Shiro remembers all of Keith’s preferred orders from the places they go out to eat at and Keith’s comfort snacks. When Keith is stressed from midterms and finals or whatever, Shiro makes sure to get some for him.
  * Shiro started calling Keith “baby” and “starlight.” When Keith asked him about it, Shiro just grinned shyly and said they were “special names for a special friend.” Keith didn’t know how to respond to that.
  * Whenever they run into Shiro’s twin brother, Ryu, he calls Keith “Shiro’s boy.” Keith doesn’t know how to respond to that either.
  * Keith isn’t one for material things but Shiro liked to give him little gifts every now and then and not to be outdone Keith started doing the same. Now they’re both a little broke but Keith doesn’t mind much.
  * Shiro likes to coam his fingers through Keith’s hair or pet Keith’s hair, commenting on how soft and fluffy it is.
  * One day Keith literally just rolled out of bed and Shiro asked how he could look so gorgeous without even trying. Was he trying to be funny or something?
  * During Valentine's day Shiro sent him a text saying “You’re my Valentine” and Keith responded with “Ok, you’re mine too, then.” Later that day, Shiro got him his favorite chocolates and a stuffed hippo and Keith felt so bad because he hadn’t gotten Shiro anything so he offered to take them out to dinner. Shiro beamed and said “I’d love to. It’s a date!” Keith had also gotten some chocolates from another guy (just friends) and Shiro said “I hope you’re not trying to steal my valentine now.”
  * During a Monsters and Mana session, Shiro’s and Keith’s characters had to pretend to be married. Shiro blushed and stuttered through the whole thing while their friends teased him relentlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week! I've hit a bit of a dry spell as far as writing goes. I don't think I'll be able to keep posting weekly, but I'll try to post every two weeks.


	28. Pet fan AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets a friendly Good Boi while painting at the park, then meets his very handsome owner. Being 100% disaster gay, Shiro winds up asking to paint his dog instead of asking him for a date.

Even though fall was just around the corner, summer was still in full swing. It was hot, the humidity in the air making it feel hotter and the puffs of air that could barely be called a breeze were few and far between. However, despite the heat, it was a beautiful day outside and so Shiro couldn’t help but go to the park to get some painting in. Sure he would get a little sweaty, but his fingers itched to put paint to canvas and the gorgeous day was just  _ begging  _ to be painted.  
  
So he gathered his easel and canvas and paint and made a little set up in the park and soon got lost in his work. Joggers passed him by, groups of teens wandered through, children played in the playground area further away, and waterfowl grazed through the grass by the lake.  
  
Shiro didn’t know how long he had been sitting there painting, but he was almost done and the shadows of the trees had shifted significantly when he heard thudding footsteps and shouting and suddenly something slammed into his side.  
  
By some miracle, Shiro managed to catch himself and though his easel and little painting table teetered questionably, neither fell. Once he was sure he was stable, Shiro looked to see what ran into him and saw a very happy, very handsome wolfdog grinning up at him.  
  
“Well, hello there.” The dog's body wiggled as his tail wagged even harder at the sound of his voice. Shiro moved to pet them when another shout came, catching the dogs' attention. Shiro looked up as well and then his brain promptly blue screened.  
  
Jogging toward them was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man had a slim figure but you could clearly see the compact muscles from the way his clothes were clinging to his body. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist and legs that went on for days. As the man got closer, Shiro got a better look at his face. A strong yet delicate looking jaw, plump lips, large doe eyes, all framed by thick black locks.  
  
Shiro already knew he was going to be a disaster.  
  
“Kosmo, you can’t just run into people like that! Sir, I’m so sorry about that.” He said as he tried to pull his dog away from Shiro. Kosmo didn’t seem to mind, tail still wagging as he sat on his persons' feet, tongue flopping out.  
  
“No, no, you’re fine. It’s not like anything got broken or anything.”  
  
“Well, that’s good.” The man's eyes (Blue? Gray? Purple?) fell onto Shiro’s painting, probably just noticing it now that he focused on keeping his dog from jumping people. “Wow, that’s good. Are you a professional painter or something?”  
  
“Or something. I have a job but I like to paint sometimes. You know, hobbies. And things. Do you - I mean, can I - um.”  
  
_ Come on Shiro, ask him for coffee or something!  
  
_ “Yes?” The man raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Can I paint your dog?!”  
  
-  
  
Later, Shiro bangs his head against his kitchen table, cursing his own stupidity, Keith’s number in his phone and promises of future painting sessions - for his dog.


	29. The Best Wedding is No Wedding at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of this:  
https://notalwaysright.com/the-thrill-of-a-wedding-without-the-frills-of-a-wedding/42836/

Shiro was honestly getting really sick of weddings.  
  
It was a surprising concept, of course, if anyone knew he thought that. But as he stood among Allura’s entourage as her ceremony with Lance dragged on and on, he couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly Done(™) with weddings.  
  
Part of it was because of his life before Kerberos. Back then, when he was sick and was expecting to die before he even hit his mid 30’s, marriage was something of a fairy tale; something nice to think about but would never happen because who would bind themselves to a dying man? So daydreams of suits and veils, flowers and cake, smiles and laughter simply stayed as vague imaginings with no further thought. The closest he had gotten to that vague dream come true was his time with Adam, but that had crashed and burned before any ring had a chance to come into the picture. However, even at that point, the idea of disliking weddings had not crossed his mind.  
  
During the war, there had been no dreaming of weddings. Just nightmares and the almost non-existent spark of hope of surviving through the war.  
  
Now the war was over and with reconstruction thoroughly underway, it seemed that the universe had caught some kind of wedding fever. This soon became the bane of Shiro’s existence.  
  
So many weddings. Shiro had been invited to so,  _ so  _ many weddings. Adam’s was among the first. He and a couple of others from his platoon had miraculously managed to survive their failed counter-attack against Sendak, though now he was permanently scarred and could only get around on crutches. He and a man named Curtis got married almost as soon as they had gotten back to earth after the war was officially over, with Shiro and the Paladin’s invited.  
  
After that, it seemed that people were getting married left and right. Friends from before the war invited him as Shiro, their old friend, while several of the bridge crew members invited him as Shirogane, the guy who kept them from dying. Lance and Hunk seemed to have a never-ending stream of cousins and aunts and uncles and there always seemed to be celebrating something and at least half of them were weddings. Already married couples, like Sam and Colleen, had taken to renewing their vows. And whenever visiting other planets, the hosts got it into their heads to invite their guests to a wedding or whatever sort of binding ceremony they celebrated.  
  
Shiro smiled through it, but honestly, he was tired of it all. The production, the set up, making sure everything was just so, that all the colors were just right, standing here at this point of the ceremony or sitting there at that point. Then there was the reception or whatever sort of afterparty that particular planet had after weddings. It usually just involved a lot of food and schmoozing, which Shiro got enough of while being pushed into an ambassador role, thanks.  
  
He couldn’t help but pity Keith. After the war and they had officially become an item (“Finally!” was the general consensus of the Paladin’s), Keith had done his best to be his Plus One to every wedding that Shiro was invited to. And despite all the progress he had made in being the leader of Voltron and more recently his promotion in the Blades, Keith still wasn’t one for crowds or large events, so Shiro could tell that Keith was getting fed up with all the weddings as well.  
  
But when Allura and Lance started planning their binding ceremony, regardless of how Shiro felt about weddings at this point, he and Keith couldn’t  _ not  _ be part of it. Allura was a dear friend of theirs and after all she had gone through and given up during the war, she, out of all of them,  _ deserved  _ a dream binding ceremony.  
  
Shiro had to keep reminding himself of that while they were sorting through the mountain of invitations. And again while planning the nightmare of seating arrangements. And again while he had to get himself fitted for his suit. And again while they spent hours rehearsing. And now he reminds himself once again as the ceremony drags itself into hour four. At the very least the whole thing is almost over...which would then lead to the two-hour long afterparty. Shiro did his best to keep his internal dread off his face.  
  
\--  
  
It was late and Shiro was tired but instead of crawling into bed, Keith’s warmth soon following and Kosmo settling on his custom extra extra large dog bed, Shiro was in the near empty reception hall, sipping a cup of hot tea while sitting with Keith, Krolia and Kolivan at one of the more secluded tables. The afterparty had finally ended and the guests had gone to their guestrooms to turn in for the night. The service workers were cleaning up, collecting dishes and putting away tables, snacking on and boxing the leftovers to take home.  
  
Tired as he was, Shiro didn’t really like going to bed without Keith if he could help it and was content to simply sit silently, listening to Keith catch up with his mother and drinking his tea as the stress from the past few months began to slowly ease out of him. Across from him, Kolivan appeared to be in a similar state, slowly drinking from his cup and occasionally joining the conversation. Closing his eyes, Shiro took another sip of his tea and then sighed as the warmth filled his chest, shortly followed by a yawn. Beside him, Keith gave a soft chuckle.  
  
“Tired old man?”  
  
“Honestly? Yes. It’s been...a long couple of months.”  
  
Keith snorted. “Tell me about it. I know that Allura had a tiny army helping out with the wedding plans and everything, but the whole thing’s been a nightmare.”  
  
As if taking Keith’s words as permission, the floodgates opened. “I know! All the frills and decoration and color coordinating. There’s just so much unnecessary  _ stuff _ . Not just here too, but for all the weddings we’ve been to. Everything’s just so grandiose and so… so... much! I’m so sick of it. So much planning and resources and time wasted to put on a show when I could just go to the courthouse, sign some papers and be just as married. By the stars, I’ve just been waiting for this whole thing today to end.” He ended with a huff as he took another gulp of his tea. Then he noticed the other three staring at him, various levels of shock on their faces at his outburst.   
  
“Wait, you… don’t like weddings?” Came Keith’s disbelieving question.  
  
“Well, I mean, kinda? After seeing so many the whole thing feels more like a performance for other people than for the actual union between lovers. I know that the topic of marriage hasn’t come up for us so I hope it doesn’t upset you. But I don’t really like weddings. Not even small ones, at this point.”  
  
Keith just stared at him in open surprise. “Really?”  
  
Shiro gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Keith. I hope you weren’t set on a more traditional wedding.”  
  
“No, no it’s fine. I’m not a fan of weddings either and honestly I just wanted to elope or something. I thought  _ you  _ would be the one who wanted a wedding!”  
  
“Definitely not. When we get back to earth, do you want to get married? It only takes a couple of weeks for the marriage license to go through.”  
  
“Why wait? Kolivan, you could marry us right now, couldn’t you?”  
  
Suddenly remembering the other two were there, Shiro eyed them nervously. Krolia was extremely protective of her son and try as Kolivan might to deny it, Shiro knew that the older man had a small soft spot for Keith as well. Shiro did not want to be on the receiving end of their ire in response to Shiro’s shotgun proposal (oh stars, he had just proposed to Keith!). However, it didn’t seem that he had anything to worry about as Krolia was smiling lovingly at her son and Kolivan was simply nodding to Keith’s question.  
  
“Two witnesses is all that is needed and then I can start filing the paperwork. I already have the digital certificate to my datapad for you both to sign. Once it all goes through, you will be recognized on Dibazzal as a mated pair. And since Dibazzal is part of the Coalition, your marriage will be recognized by all planets among the Coalition… including Earth.”  
  
Shiro looked at Keith, who was practically vibrating in excitement, and then back to Kolivan. “Well, let’s do it.”  
  
Keith had called for his wolf, and with Kosmo and Krolia acting as witnesses, Kolivan pulled up the paperwork and with little fanfare Keith and Shiro signed where the older man indicated. In under three minutes, they were married.  
  
(Shiro had asked why Kolivan even had those kinds of documents on him. Apparently his position among the Blades had granted him the power to bless and validate unions, and since traditional weddings were a drain on resources, as Shiro had said earlier, almost all unions among the Blades were done the way Shiro and Keith had just done it.)  
  
(Once the newly married couple got back to their room, the two stayed up a bit looking at rings before sleep overtook them. It took them two weeks to find rings they liked and another week and a half for them to arrive in the mail. They put the rings on their fingers just to take a picture before taking them right back off and putting them on necklaces so the rings wouldn’t get in the way of their active jobs (and to rest closer to their hearts). They texted the picture to their friends with a caption announcing their marriage before putting the phones away and settling down on the couch for their movie and pizza, giggling as their phones buzzed insistently.)


	30. Keep the noise down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this: https://notalwaysright.com/the-nights-are-about-to-get-quieter-and-colder/188058/

Keith had moved into the apartment complex three months ago and hasn’t had a decent weeknight sleep since then. And the fault lay squarely at his neighbors feet.  
  
In the apartment to Keith’s right is a gay couple. One has tan skin and hair, a forgettable face and may or may not have glasses, Keith can’t remember. The other, Big and Buff, looks like he belongs on a magazine cover and has the personality of a puppy. When Keith had first moved in, Big and Buff had welcomed him with a plate of store-bought cookies, because he apparently couldn’t cook and didn’t want to give his new neighbor food poisoning, introducing himself as Shiro, that he and his boyfriend were neighbors and to feel free to drop by anytime if he needed any help with anything.  
  
Being the social butterfly that he is(n’t), Keith had politely taken the offer and the cookies and then never went to visit his neighbors.  
  
That doesn’t mean he never saw them. He usually saw Tan and Nerdy in the parking lot, either getting in or out of his car, getting in or out of a friend's car, or just walking around the parking lot talking on his phone. Sometimes they would ride up the elevator and walk down the hall together but they never really talked, which Keith was a bit grateful for. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the guy's name.  
  
He saw Shiro less often, usually in the early morning or in the evening. No matter what time of day though, Shiro always greeted him with a chirpy “Hey Keith!” and a wave, sometimes followed by some small talk. Keith wasn’t any good at small talk but Shiro seemed like a nice guy and he wasn’t that much of a jerk to leave the guy hanging, so he at least tried. He couldn’t say they were friends but they were friendly acquaintances.  
  
This is partially why it took so long for him to say anything about the goddamn  _ noise _ .  
  
Every weeknight for the past three  _ months _ , from around 9 p.m. to 12 a.m., Keith has had to listen to the neighbors bed banging against the wall as the two vigorously and loudly fucked. Kudo’s to them for having so much energy and stamina and kudo’s to the couple that’s clearly into each other (in more ways than one). And Keith had eyes, he couldn’t blame Tan and Nerdy for wanting to tap that as often as humanly possible.  
  
But dammit Keith wanted one night where he didn’t have to listen to his neighbors.  
  
He’s pretty sure Shiro’s puppy-like personality is the only reason why the neighbors above and below him haven’t filed a noise complaint. Or said it to his face.  
  
Puppy face or not, Keith has always been blunt and never afraid to speak his mind and is just straight-up tired.  
  
So one weekend morning, Keith sets his alarm so he could get up, get halfway decent and makes his way next door. He rings the doorbell and waits, hearing a faint “hold on, I’ll get it” and some clanking noises followed by a shuffling sound. The door is opened by a curious Shiro, who smiles widely at seeing Keith.  
  
“Keith! Good morning! Is there anything I can help you with?”  
  
“Morning, Shiro. Sorry, I know it’s early, I just wanted to talk to you and your boyfriend about something. Is it okay if I come in?”  
  
“Sure, no problem. Hey Adam!”  
  
Adam! That’s his name. Keith tried to remember it for the conversation.  
  
“Yes?” Tan and Nerdy - Adam - looks up from the dishes he was putting in the sink. Looks like they had just finished breakfast. Keith mentally pat his back for the conveniently good timing.  
  
“Keith - he’s our new neighbor, remember him? - says he wants to talk to us about something.”  
  
“Yes, I remember. Good morning Keith, would you like a seat?”  
  
As they sat down, Keith nervously fidgeted with his fingers. He hadn’t actually thought about what he would say once he got this far. Maybe he should rip the bandaid off and go for being his usual blunt self. The worst that could happen is that everyone gets embarrassed.  
  
“Okay, there’s no point beating around the bush so I’m just going to come out about it: you two really need to try and keep it down at night. Like, I know you’re dating and all, and I have nothing against having an active sex life, but it’s been three months since I’ve moved here and I’ve only been able to get a decent sleep on Saturday and Sunday nights. I’m not saying you should stop, just please be more mindful of your neighbors. I do have work in the mornings after all.”  
  
At the start of his mini-rant, Keith’s voice had been strong but towards the end had tapered off into something softer and uncertain. He had expected the other two to be surprised and embarrassed, blushing, uncomfortable with being called out. He was not expecting Adam to go stiff and pale or for Shiro to be glaring at Adam so fiercely, mouth tight, fists clenched and shaking with rage.  
  
“Every weeknight for the past three months, huh?” Shiro’s voice was deep and dark, almost growling. It was nothing like anything Keith had heard from him. Right now, Shiro was definitely no puppy.  
  
“Yes.” Keith replied, unsure what else to say.  
  
“ _ I work nights _ ."  
  
Oh.  
  
At that, things clicked into place and Keith decided now was a good time to get hell out of dodge.  
  
“Oh. I’ll just...see myself out.” And with that, Keith practically leapt from the table and out the door. He could hear rather sharp words being said before he even closed the door. A few quick strides and he was in his own apartment. Keith decided that today was probably not a good time to leave the apartment and an excellent time to binge Netflix. He logged in, put his headphones on, and turned to volume up to drown out the yelling from the apartment next door.  
  
\--  
  
Unfortunately, Keith still needed to get groceries and more art supplies, so the next morning he had to leave the apartment. He was surprised but at the same time not surprised at all to find a small mountain of stuff in the hallway. Bags, boxes, miscellaneous items as well as a chair and a mattress.  
  
As Keith was locking the door behind him, the neighbors door opened with a bang and Shiro came stomping out, roughly setting down another box on the ground. He froze at the sight of Keith while Keith stared dumbly back.  
  
After all, what do you say to a guy after you accidentally outed his cheating boyfriend?  
  
Shiro coughed awkwardly before giving a quiet “good morning, Keith.” It had none of its usual cheer.  
  
“Good morning, Shiro. How are you?” A genuine question. Shiro honestly looked like shit; he had bags under his eyes, which were red and swollen and his hair was a mess.  
  
“Just peachy. Everything in my life is just  _ swell  _ right now.” Keith winced at the bite in his words.  
  
“Just...wanted to ask. You look like you could use a shower and some breakfast or something.”  
  
Shiro sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Keith absently wondered how uncomfortable that must feel, since his right hand was part of a prosthetic and all.  
  
“I - shit, yeah, I probably do need to do that. It’s just been...a lot.” His arms flop to his sides as he looks dejectedly at the piles of stuff around him.  
  
“Do you want breakfast with me?” The question came out of nowhere, loud and abrupt. A surprised Shiro looked at an equally surprised Keith.  
  
Not really knowing where that came from but deciding to roll with it, Keith continued. “I’m going out to get groceries and stuff. And breakfast. You can come with me, if you want. To get out of the house. For a bit.”  
  
For the first time that morning, Shiro’s lips curled into a bit of a smile. “That sounds nice, actually. You look like you’re ready to go, though. Sure you want to wait for me to take a shower?”  
  
“You’ll be fine, just wash your face and comb your hair. It’s Sunday morning in a college town, I’m sure Waffle House has seen much worse.”  
  
That earned a chuckle. “Well, you’re not wrong about that bit.”  
  
\--  
  
Thirty minutes later, the two were sitting in a booth, looking over the menu. The car ride was silent and they still hadn’t said anything by the time the waitress came for their order. She walked away with their orders and menus, leaving the table in silence again.  
  
Keith fiddled with his napkin a bit before breaking the silence. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“For yesterday. For breaking the news like that, even though I didn’t know what he was actually doing.”  
  
Shiro sighed. “You don’t have to apologize for that Keith, you did nothing wrong. I should probably thank you, actually. Our relationship had kinda been on the rocks for a while now. I guess the only reason you hadn’t heard us arguing was because of our odd hours and lack of energy.  
  
“I had actually been planning to propose, did you know that? It was stupid really, I was hoping that marriage would help fix our problems. Stupid. Marriage doesn’t just automatically fix a couple’s issues. And if I  _ had  _ proposed and he  _ had  _ said yes, then this farce would have continued on longer and into the marriage. Then I would have been heartbroken, tied to the man, and out a few thousand dollars. So, thanks Keith, for saving my heart and my wallet.”  
  
“You’re welcome, I guess.”  
  
\--  
  
Then they became good friends and a couple of years later they started dating then they got married and had a furbaby wolfdog named Kosmo and they lived happily ever after.


	31. Yandere(?) Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis dies a mere week before his wedding with Shiro. How sad. Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only thing I've written that doesn't have Curtins as a barely mentioned extra.

It was just a week before the wedding when the accident happened. Curtis and the other man with him tragically passed away, no evidence was found suggesting foul play but what they did find was that Curtis and the other man were clearly having intimate relations. Further investigations on that front indicated that the affair had been going on for some time, though for how long was uncertain.

The media were sniffing around like rabid dogs. Such a juicy story had them practically drooling.

The Paladin’s were furious. Allura and Lance held the media off, Hunk tried to comfort as many people at one time as he could, and Pidge was privately helping the investigation, cursing Curtis for being dead and robbing her of the chance to unleash hell on him.

Shiro was heartbroken. It was a double whammy. Not only did he lose the man he loved a week before the wedding but he also found out Curtis had been cheating on him for a majority of, if not the entirety of, their relationship.

Keith shook with rage as he comforted his best friend. He kept himself calm and comforting and sympathetic while with Shiro but after Shiro cried himself to sleep, Keith went to Pidge, helping her where he could with the investigation. The more they dug up, the more they cursed and ranted and raged.

When Keith had finally gone to bed, he shoved his face into the pillow to hide his manic grin. Everything had gone without a hitch. There was no evidence to suggest that the accident was anything more than an accident. And the staged affair had enough evidence to support itself.

Sure, there might be some skeptics who might believe it wasn’t “just an accident” and some racists who would point their fingers at Keith. Keith knew it wouldn’t catch any ground though, not with his air-tight alibi.

And really, why would Keith want to kill Curtis? Shiro and Keith were close friends and everyone who knew Keith knew that he just wanted his friend to be happy. As awkward as he was with people, he still tried his best to befriend Curtis and people knew that the two of them actually got along really well. “They were friends, why would Keith want to hurt him?” people would say.

Ever since the engagement was announced, Keith had thrown himself into the wedding planning, seemingly happy to help. He talked about it at work, with the Blades and dignitaries. It was clear to many that Keith was happy for his friend.

Only Krolia really knew Keith’s feelings for Shiro. Of the heartbreak he felt when Shiro introduced Curtis as his boyfriend. But Keith had therapists to talk to, friends to support him and a wolf to comfort him and seemed to get along well with Curtis. Not even Krolia would think Keith was the one behind his death.

As for the affair? 100% fake, but so easy to set up. Due to the odd hours the Garrison often had and the occasional need to overwork their employees, there had been plenty of times when Curtis was scheduled to work late or had to stay late for one reason or another. Having worked with the Garrison, Shiro accepted things like that without question.

Thanks to his Blade training, Earth technology was so easy to hack without leaving a trace. First he went through their phones, checking their text messages. There had been so many times when Curtis had to work late or call off a date because something or other came up. Picking those dates and hours, Keith then hacked the Garrison. There weren’t a lot of times where Curtis was completely alone but he had a forgettable face. Delete all traces of documents and files here, some video editing there...he managed to take care of the physical paper trail as well, though thankfully Curtis had very little. Pretty much everything was digital these days after all.

Next was Curtis’s “partner.” It had to be someone without too many connections, whose face and personality was just as forgettable as Curtis’s, and who worked closely enough with Curtis that people would have seen them together at some point. Keith altered his records just as he did with Curtis, lining up as many “late work nights” as he could.

After that was actually planning out the accident and “intimate relations” the two had. Thanks to the wide, wide universe there were plenty of drugs that affected the human body but left no trace in an autopsy. Just drug them, have them fuck each other and leave an incriminating text chain on their phones to show that their “affair” had been going on for a while.

While Curtis and whatshisname Roy Focker were fucking and dying, Keith had been with Shiro and the other Paladins. The wedding that Keith knew wasn’t going to happen was just a week away. Most of all the work had been done for the day, Curtis was gone for the night taking care of “family business” and Shiro was a bit of a jittery mess of nerves and excitement, so Coran had pulled out Monsters and Mana. Keith remembers looking at the time, smiling as he estimated what stage his plan was in as Shiro crowed over a successful 20 he got for Hiro’s action.

The next day the other Paladins left the house to take care of whatever wedding stuff they were doing while Keith stayed with Shiro. He was Shiro’s best man after all and the grooms and best men were supposed to meet for brunch to go over everything and tie up any loose ends. Curtis’s best man showed up on time. 15 minutes later and still no Curtis, Shiro sent him a text message. 20 minutes after that and all three of them had sent at least one text, and all had been unread. Over an hour after the scheduled meet up, Shiro called twice with no response and Shiro was getting worried. Nearly two hours after Curtis was supposed to meet up with them, Shiro got a call from the police breaking the news to him.

Curtis’s best man was reasonably upset at his friend's death and also refused to believe that Curtis cheated on Shiro. He would later eat his words as some prick anonymously released the evidence to the media.

\--

The wedding was, of course, canceled. Shiro was in some sort of heartbroken limbo, unable and unwilling to return to work at the Garrison. (The Garrison had taken so much from him in several different ways and this had finally broken the camel's back. He could never go back there, not with all the ghosts of dreams and relationships past and the eyes of everyone watching.) He left the house of course, for his therapists, the grocery store, the gym, the volunteer work, but oh how he dreaded leaving the house now. It seemed there was always someone with a camera or recording device just waiting for him, at first asking him questions about Curtis and the affair and lately they had started asking questions about Keith too, as he was the only one of his friends who had yet to leave.

Allura and Coran were the first to leave after the news. As much as they wished they could stay longer, the canceled wedding date had passed and they had to return to their duties on New Altea. Hunk and Lance left roughly the same time. Hunk was needed for his culinary expertise elsewhere and he could no longer put it off, while Lance had an actual family emergency come up, not whatever fake one Curtis had come up with so he could go fu-

Pidge and Matt didn’t actually leave since they still lived on Earth and the Holts had invited him for dinner multiple times. Keith encouraged him to go and he couldn’t say he hated it, he loved it even. He was an honorable Holt at this point. It’s just that sometimes the air was tense with things not said, and no one talked about Curtis, except when they did (it was usually Pidge and Pidge was very angry on his behalf.)

Shiro was surprised and not that Keith was still here. Keith had always done his best to support Shiro and in light of recent events had done his best to shift from fieldwork to desk work so he could stay close by. He had his own room for visiting Blades in a Garrison apartment but spent as much time as he could with Shiro. Keith really was loyalty incarnate and it made him think about those three words Shiro tried so hard not to agonize over. He wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth those three words from Keith so he bet on his heart and on change and on Curtis only for everything to blow up in his face.

Shiro was tired. He was tired of the cameras, of the careful silences, of the ghosts and dead dreams, of the Garrison out of sight but looming so closely, of the night sky being simultaneously so close yet so far.

And Keith, always so attuned to him it was almost scary, gave him an offer. To go on a space road trip with him. To do some volunteer work for the Blades here and there, but to mostly just...go on a trip and explore a little.

Shiro was tired, and weak to Keith, so it took almost no prompting for him to say yes.

It took some time; Shiro needed to get his earthly possessions in order and work out a call system with his therapist while Keith needed to get a hold of a ship, though he eventually just had one commissioned. It was a large ship but there was surprisingly very little in it. Keith had scaled everything so that the horse-sized space wolf could fit in all the rooms and doorways and then scaled that up since the wolf seemed to still be growing. Of course, Keith had a budget when commissioning the ship and had to make some sacrifices in the name of space. There was nothing separating the kitchen from the living area/dining room. There was originally a wall separating Keith’s and Shiro’s bedrooms that got taken out for the wolf and the two had curtains installed around their beds to provide some privacy. They only had one bathroom instead of the two that Keith wanted and the guest bedroom was a bit smaller than Keith liked. Keith’s “office” was barely more than a closet with a desk and a chair in it. There was a tiny hanger, barely big enough to fit their new smaller, sleek hoverbikes. A gym, less than half the size of the one on the Castle.

Shiro loved it.

Shiro loved it, in this large, cramped ship, feeling more like a home than the apartment he shared with Curtis, with a man he felt more comfortable and free with than he ever did with his fiance, traveling through space and living the dream Adam never supported but that Keith always believed he could achieve. 

Shiro was living his dream, a free man exploring the stars with his best friend and greatest support at his side and he was sure he never felt happier in his life. It was because of this happiness that his tongue became loose and those three words slipped from his mouth. The laughter-filled talk froze, Keith went rigid and Shiro realized what he had just said.

They had a talk after that. Several, really. Keith had loved Shiro for a long time and his silent rejection hurt him deeply. Keith didn’t hold anything against Curtis (at least, not until his cheating ways came to light) and Shiro was his friend above all else and just tried to get over the ache and be happy for his friend's happiness. He had come to accept that his feelings would never be returned, so hearing Shiro say that to him not even a year after his fiance’s passing made him feel happy, yes, but mostly confused, hurt and even a little angry and doubtful. “Do you truly love me, Shiro?” he asked. “How long have you loved me? If it was long enough, why did you say yes to Curtis? Why did you choose him? Or am I just a rebound?”

Shiro admitted that he had loved Keith for a long time, though he couldn’t pinpoint when it started. But when Keith had said those words to him at the cloning facility he just...couldn’t. He was guilty, he wasn’t worthy, of so many things for so many reasons, was just so tired, and Curtis was easy. He did care for Curtis, but looking back he realized it was a forced feeling he had cultivated, because that’s what you’re supposed to feel for your partner and that was “easy.” But just because something was easy didn’t mean it was right and Shiro’s choices had done both Keith and himself wrong. It had taken time, therapy and a chance to actually live for Shiro to start getting his head out of his ass.

Keith was, of course, doubtful. Having already been spurned he was not quick to welcome Shiro with open arms, not on that front. It took time, mending parts of their friendship they hadn’t realized were broken and rebuilding some of the trust that had been burned away. 

It took a year before they finally went on their first date. It took three months after they started dating for them to share their first kiss. And it took eight months after their kiss for them to fall into bed together. The pace of their relationship was slow; Keith admitted that he was still a bit afraid, that Shiro would once again find someone else and leave him again. Shiro understood that, and admitted himself that he was afraid of rushing; while he had a good few years with Adam, he had rushed into a relationship with him, youth spurring him and a countdown hanging over his head, while with Curtis he went from the first coffee date to almost married in barely a year.

It took time and communication and therapy. Like all friends (and couples) they had their disagreements. They had their ups and downs. Late nights with nightmares and long days with work. But they were happy. They could look each other in the eyes and freely say “I love you.”

After seven years they finally got married.

And as his husband slept next to him, Keith couldn’t be more pleased over his most successful kill.


End file.
